Shattered
by disneygirl409
Summary: Kim Crawford's life was anything but perfect. Her parents died 6 Months ago. Kim & her 6 year old brother, Jeremy now live with their aunt Jack Brewer's life is Perfect. He's rich, has 5 other siblings & parents that care about him. He's got his friends, the dojo & he's what everyone calls 'Mr. Perfect'. Will Mr. Perfect be able to help the girl with the screwed up life? *Rated T*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I'll explain why at the bottom.**

**But here's the first chapter of my new story, Shattered.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN KICKIN IT. :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**KIM'S POV **

_DEAR DIARY,_

_ It's been about 6 months since my parents died. I think I'm doing pretty well considering. I've been trying to be strong for my aunt Jamie & my little brother, Jeremy but I'm holding it together. I'm still doing karate, still doing pretty good in school & my life is back to normal. _

_Then I thought, is this normal? Will my life ever be normal? I have a huge hole in my heart that will never be filled because they will never come back. They can't._

_The doctors want to start chemotherapy on Jeremy. That thought scares me. Chemotherapy is what they gave my grandmother when she had cancer & she died. Aunt Jamie said that this is different & that Jeremy will be okay. I hope she's right, I can't lose him. I don't think I'll be able to handle it._

I closed the green book & snapped it shut. I stood up from my desk & put the diary in my hiding spot. I glanced at the clock. 2:45 PM. I grabbed my sneakers & walked out of my room. I smiled as I heard my brother laughing from the kitchen. I put on my shoes & peeked into the kitchen. My brother was having a snack with my aunt.

"I'M GOING TO KARATE!" I screamed. Aunt Jamie peeked her head out & smiled.

"Will you be home for dinner?" She asked me. She stood up & stood in the archway. She was my height, had caramel brown hair & hazel eyes. She was laid back & funny. Total opposite of my mom. My mom had blonde hair, the same hazel eyes, she was sweet & tried to be funny.

"Umm, I'll probably just grab something at the mall. So don't wait for me." I said as I opened the door.

"Have fun kiddo!" She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"BYE KIMMIE!" I heard Jeremy yell. I laughed & screamed back.

"BYE JEREMY!" I slammed the door & started walking down the street.

The mall wasn't that close, but I enjoyed the walk. I'd get lost in my thoughts until I arrived to where I had to go. Besides, if I was walking alone, I wouldn't have to put on a fake smile.

I honestly don't know if I'm happy or if I'm just that good at convincing everyone else that I even fooled myself. I like to think that maybe I could be, but then I remember all the pain that came along with them dying. All the changes that came along with it.

6 months ago, I went to the dojo everyday after school & at 12 on saturdays. 6 months ago, my biggest issue were karate tournaments & science projects.

6 months ago, I didn't fake a smile & try to convince all my friends I was happy.

6 months ago, my aunt Jenna lived in San Francisco. 6 months ago, I had parents.

6 months seems like such a long time ago.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. I saw the mall in sight & picked up the pace. I missed coming here everyday. It was only 2 months ago when I started coming back here. I just walked in & they welcomed me back. I wasn't ready to go back, because it was where I got the call, telling me my parents had gotten into a crash...on their way to pick me up. But I went back anyway. I missed my friends & my old life.

I walked into the dojo & saw the guys sitting on the mats, rolling their eyes as Rudy talked all lovey-dovey to his girlfriend. I put my bag down & waved to the guys. They waved back as I walked into the changing room to put on some sweats.

When I came back out, Rudy was walking to the mats & told the guys to stand up. I took my spot next to Jack, behind of Milton & Jerry. He shot me a smile & I gave him one back.

"So today, we're just gonna do some stretching & work on..." Rudy started as he started making hand gestures. "whatever. Start stretching while I grab the extra mats."

I sighed & sat down on the mats. I put my feet in a butterfly position & pushed down on my knees, pressing them to the mats.

"Ewww! She's doing it again!" Milton yelled putting his hands over his eyes. I stopped pushing & started laughing.

"What's so gross about it?" I asked.

"It's physically impossible to..." Jerry started as he attempted to bend. "bend that way!"

"You think this is gross?" I asked. Milton & Jerry nodded their heads & I turned to Jack. He simply shrugged & I sighed. "One second." I said.

I stood up & shook out my arms. They shot me confused looks as I lifted my leg & bent it to my but to stretch it. I did the same to the other leg & then shook out my legs & arms.

"Ready boys?" I asked.

"Show us what you got Kimmie." Jack said. I shot him my famous death glare & he put his hands up in defense.

I took a deep breathe & grabbed my foot. I pulled it behind my back & leaned forward as my foot started to touch my head. I heard shrieks & gasp from the guys which caused me to giggle.

"Damn girl!" Jerry said.

"How long can you keep it like that?" Milton asked.

".1." I said as I dropped my leg.

"Impressive." Jack said. I smiled as Rudy came back out with the mats.

"Okay Kiddies. Let's get to work!" Rudy yelled clapping his hands.

**::::**

I walked out of the changing rooms the same time as the guys. We yelled our goodbyes to Rudy as we walked out into the courtyard.

"See ya guys!" Milton said walking off. We yelled our goodbyes as Jack, Jerry & I walked into Phil's.

We grabbed a booth & sat down, me next to Jack & Jerry on the other side. Kate walked in & walked to our table.

"Hello!" She said as she slid in next to Jerry. She kissed his cheek & Jack rolled his eyes. They've been dating for 7 months. That's long for Jerry.

"Hey!" I said.

"How's everyone doing on this fine day?" She asked all bubbly.

"What's with the bubbly attitude?" Jack asked. _Wow! He read my mind!_

"Can't a girl just be happy?" She asked. Jerry & Jack looked at me & I sighed.

"No they can't! What happened?" I asked.

"Guess what girl won tickets to see the most amazing band ever!" She said.

"Was it Kim?" Jack asked, playing dumb. I faked gasped & put my hand on my heart.

"Did I win tickets to see the 'One Direction'?" I asked, playing along, sarcasm dripping in my voice. She dropped her smile as I Hi-5'ed Jack.

"No. I won two tickets to see...MAROON 5!" She yelled. We all gasped.

"NO WAY!" Jerry yelled.

"Who are you taking?" I asked.

"I'll give you a clue. He's sitting in this booth & he's super good looking." Kate said.

"YES! Sorry Jerry!" Jack said. I laughed as Kate shot him a look. She turned to Jerry.

"The concert is the night of our 8 month anniversary." She said handing him the ticket. Jerry's eyes widened & he started blinking like crazy. "Be my date?" She asked.

"I-I-I-I-UH-UH-UH." He put up his finger, meaning to give him a minute. He stood up & ran out of the restaurant, doing his 'Columbian War Chant'. We all started laughing & Kate sighed.

"3.2.1..." She said as the doors opened & Jerry walked in. He sat back down & took a deep breathe.

"Of course I'll go with you." He said. She shrieked & started clapping. She kissed his cheek & handed him the ticket again. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are too much." I said. My phone started ringing & my smile faded. It was Aunt Jamie. I picked it up & hesitated to press the button. I turned to Jack, Kate & Jerry & they knew why I was afraid to answer. I pressed the button & put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hey Kiddo. Practice over?" She asked. I sighed in relief, thanking god nothing happened.

"Yeah. I'm at Phil's now." I replied.

"Look, something came up." She said, sounding upset.

"What?" I asked, becoming curious.

"I have to go to a training seminar, they called me about 10 minutes ago. I know it's last minute, but the last person canceled so the need me to come with them." She explained.

"Um, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"I have to leave tonight." I sighed. "I called Debby & she said she'd help you out with Jeremy while I'm gone, but could you come home now?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there. But how long will it be?" I asked.

"Not sure. The max is 2 weeks." I sighed again & she did the same. "I know. I'm so sorry. But, my job will be on the line if I-"

"Jamie. Breathe. I'm coming home now." I said as I hung up & grabbed my bags.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked.

"My aunt Jamie has to go on a last minute seminar & she's leaving tonight. I gotta get home to Jeremy." I said.

"Hold up, I'll walk you." Jack said standing up.

"You don't have to." I said.

"No. It's cool. Besides, I'll kinda be a third wheel." He said. I laughed & turned to the couple at the table.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled & we walked out of Phil's.

**::::**

The hole walk home was just the two of us joking around, like we use to. Jack & I use to be a lot closer. After everything that happened, I pushed them all away. I felt bad about it but, I wanted to be left alone. After they got the hint, they gave me some space. I thought they would want nothing to do with me, but they actually missed me.

When we got to my house, Aunt Jamie was walking out of the house with her bag.

"Your leaving now?" I asked as she loaded the car with her bag.

"I have to. My flight is in 3 hours." She said slamming the trunk shut.

"What do I do for Jeremy's appointment tomorrow?" I asked.

"Take Debby with you. She'll know what to do & just listen to what the doctor says." She said as she walked towards me. She hugged me & kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon. I promise." she said as she pulled away.

"Be careful." I said.

"I will." She replied.

"BYE AUNT JENNA!" Jeremy yelled. We all spun around & saw him standing in his pjs.

"Come here!" She said, holding out her arms. Jeremy ran into them & she picked him up. She kissed his cheek & hugged him. "Be good for Debby & your sister. Okay?"

"Okay!" He yelled. She put him down & got in her car.

"I love you guys!" She said she she started her car.

"Love you too." Jeremy & I said in unison. She waved & drove off. Jeremy turned to Jack & smiled.

"JACK!" He yelled.

"Hey buddy!" Jack said as he gave him a high 5.

"Jeremy, go inside. I'll be right there." I said. He smiled & ran inside. I turned to Jack & picked up my bag. "Wanna come inside? We could order pizza?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I smiled as we walked into my house.

* * *

**SOOO, WHATCHA GUYS THINK?**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner. I got punished and my mom took my computer away & all my stories are on here so I couldn't upload. I just got it back saturday but I was busy with projects.**

**Now, this story is different. The chapters will be a lot shorter & I might not upload as frequently as I use to. I'm in the middle of preparing for my regents exams so I'm gonna be busy with A LOT of schoolwork. **

**Plus, I was having major writer's block. So don't hate me if I don't upload all the time.**

**BUTTT, I will give you guys a tiny preview at the end of every chapter.**

**So here's a little sneak peek.**

* * *

JACK'S POV

I was starting to see some of the old Kim again & I couldn't be happier. She was depressed for what felt like an eternity. When she lost her parents, it was like she died with them, in a way. But recently, she was smiling more, laughing more & being more sarcastic. She was being herself.

When they died, she pushed us away. She ignored Kate, she yelled at Jerry for trying to talk to her, she insulted Milton so he'd leave her alone & when Eddie was still here she insulted him as well. But me, she just begged me to leave her be. At first, I refused to. But, then I gave her some space. I missed her like crazy.

Jerry & Milton were started to freak out. Eddie left 2 months after they died, we didn't talk to him much anymore & Kim was gone at the time. They thought we were drifting, which we weren't.

"Jack, I'm gonna go put him to sleep. I'll be right back." Kim said snapping me out of my thoughts. She was holding a now sleeping Jeremy in her arms & smiling.

"Okay." I said. She nodded & walked out. I stood up & started clearing the table. I threw the pizza box in the garbage & put the soda bottle in the fridge.

Once the table was clear, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Kim walking into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to clean up." She said as she walked to the counter.

"It's not a big deal. It's the least I could do since you wouldn't let me pay for the Pizza." I said.

"It's my house, I pay. It's like the number one rule." She said. I chuckled & turned to face her.

"So, how's Jeremy doing?" I asked. Her smile faded & she bit her lip.

"He seems fine one minute & then the next he can be crying from pain under his ribs or having a coughing fit." She started. "It's scary. They wanna put him on chemo."

"Isn't that worse?" I asked.

"It shrinks the tumor with radiation. Yes its bad, but the tumor growing." She explained.

"Does he know what's going on?" She shook her head. "What does he think?"

"He thinks that he has to go to the doctor once a month because it's the rules. We tell them what we know & then they give him medicine." Kim said. She looked down to the counter & started playing with her fingers.

"He's gonna be okay, Kim." I said. She looked up & opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"KIMMIE!" Kim spun around & started running up the stairs. I followed her down the hallway until we reached Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy?" She asked.

"Kimmie." He cried. She walked passed me, to the bathroom & opened the door.

* * *

**WHOOPS! THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**Like I said, I'll try to upload as much as possible. I will not abandon this story.**

**I might upload some one-shots every now & then because I started writing a few.**

**Not sure when the next update will be, but It will be soon!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! **

**Here's Chapter 2! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! I ONLY OWN KATE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**JACK'S POV**

Kim, Jeremy & I devoured the pizza until the box was left without a trace of food remaining.

I was starting to see some of the old Kim again. She was depressed for what felt like an eternity. When she lost her parents, it was like she died with them, in a way. But recently, she was smiling more, laughing more & being her sarcastic self again. She was being herself.

When they died, she pushed us away. She ignored Kate, she yelled at Jerry for trying to talk to her, she insulted Milton so he'd leave her alone & when Eddie was still here she insulted him as well. But me, she just begged me to leave her be. At first, I refused to. But, then I gave her some space. I missed her like crazy.

Jerry & Milton were started to freak out. Eddie left 2 months after they died, we didn't talk to him much anymore & Kim was gone at the time. They thought we were drifting, which we weren't.

"Jack, I'm gonna go put him to sleep. I'll be right back." Kim said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was holding a now sleeping Jeremy in her arms & smiling.

"Okay." I said. She nodded & walked out. I stood up & started clearing the table. I threw the pizza box in the garbage & put the soda bottle in the fridge.

Once the table was clear, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Kim walking into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to clean up." She said as she walked to the counter.

"It's not a big deal. It's the least I could do since you wouldn't let me pay for the Pizza." I said.

"It's my house, I pay. It's like the number one rule." She replied. I chuckled & turned to face her.

"So, how's Jeremy doing?" I asked. Her smile faded & she bit her lip.

"He seems fine one minute & then the next he can be crying in pain or having a coughing fit." She started. "It's scary. They wanna put him on chemo."

"Isn't that worse?" I asked.

"It shrinks the tumor. Yes its bad, but the tumor growing." Kim stated.

"Does he know what's going on?" She shook her head. "What does he think?" I asked

"He thinks that he has to go to the doctor once a month because it's the rules. We tell the doctors what we know & then they give him medicine." Kim said. She looked down to the counter & started playing with her fingers.

"He's gonna be okay, Kim." I said. She looked up & opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"KIMMIE!" Kim spun around & started running up the stairs. I followed her down the hallway until we reached Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy?" She asked.

"Kimmie." Jeremy cried. She walked passed me, to the bathroom & opened the door. Jeremy was sitting on the floor, throwing up in the toilet.

"Jack, go into the room down the hall & grab the pill bottle on the desk." Kim said. I ran to the room down the hall & walked to the desk. I grabbed the pill bottle & ran back to the bathroom. I handed her the bottle. "Now go downstairs & get a water bottle." She ordered.

I nodded & ran into the hallway, down the stairs. I ran right to the fridge & grabbed the first water bottle I saw. I ran back upstairs, to the bathroom. Kim was holding Jeremy in her lap, stroking his hair. I knelt down as she opened the bottle in her shaky hands. She took out a pill & I handed her the water & took the pill bottle.

"Jeremy, put this in your mouth & drink the water, then swallow." She said. She put the pill in his mouth & handed him the water.

After a few minutes, Jeremy started to fall asleep in her lap. Kim stood up & carried him to his room. I closed the pill bottle & left it in the bathroom. I walked across the hall to his room & saw Kim turning his lamp back on. I left the water bottle next to his bed & we walked out.

Kim walked down the hall to her room & I followed. She closed the door behind me & let out a shaky breathe.

"You okay?" I asked. She shook her head & I pulled her into a hug. She didn't cry. She just took deep breathes, trying to calm down. She pulled away & ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, for staying calm & helping me." She said as she sat down on her bed.

"No problem." I said, sitting next to her. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Only when he's having trouble breathing. Then he starts to get nervous & that makes it worse. Then, _that_ happens." Kim explained.

"What does that pill do?" I asked.

"It calms them down & makes you drowsy. That's why he was falling asleep." I nodded as she sighed. "He has no idea what's going on."

"He's too young to understand any of this." I said.

"He still ask me when mommy & daddy are coming back from Heaven. I never know how to answer him. He thinks it's like a vacation & that they're gonna come home." Kim said. "He doesn't even know what cancer even is." She continued. "He's too young to be going through any of this."

"I know, Kim. It's not fair." I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm like freaking out in front of you right now." She said, standing up.

"Kim, you don't have to apologize." I said, standing up & walking to her. "You don't have to be strong all the time, especially not around me." She closed her eyes & shook her head slowly.

"Everything changed in the blink of an eye, didn't it?" She asked. "6 months ago, my biggest concern was if I was gonna nail a move at a tournament. Now, it's worrying if he's gonna have another attack in the middle of the night."

"Things changed." I said simply.

"I want my life back, Jack." She started. "I wanna go back to doing karate 6 everyday & going to Phil's after practice. I miss being with you guys all the time. I miss spending my saturday nights in your basement with the guys & Kate. I miss my parents...I miss my life."

"It's gonna get better Kim. I promise you it will." I said. She looked up & gave me a small smile.

Kim's phone buzzed & she pulled it out. "It's Kate." She said as she slid the phone & started reading the text. "Tell Jack he has to come home. Thanks, Love you Kimmie!" She looked up at me & rolled her eyes as I sighed. We walked down the stairs & I grabbed my things.

"Thanks Kim." I said as I opened her door.

"No Problem. Thank you for being here tonight." She said as she grabbed the knob & I stepped outside. I turned to face her before I left.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Night Kim." I said, walking away slowly.

"Night Jack." I heard her say. I heard her door close & I turned around. I sighed & started my walk home.

**KIM'S POV**

I closed the door after Jack left & locked it. I turned around & leaned my back against the door. I finally let the tears escape my eyes. I was not gonna start crying in front of Jack. I only did that once & I never wanna do that again. I closed my eyes & slid down to the ground. I brought my knees to my chest & buried my face.

I cried silently for what felt like hours. I lifted my head & wiped my cheeks with my sleeves. I let out a shaky breathe & stood up. I turned off all the lights on the first floor before I walked up the stairs, back into my room. I changed into my pajama's & crawled into bed. I stared at the ceiling & just prayed to hear good news tomorrow from the doctors.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha guys think?**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm trying really hard to upload at least once a week. But, I love all the reviews I'm getting!**

**Here's a sneak peek to Chapter 3**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"How was practice?" He asked. My dad was always curious with how I was doing in karate.

"Good. We went to Phil's after, then I walked Kim home & ended up going inside & hangout with her for a while." I explained.

"Kim...Is that the blonde?" He asked me.

"Yea." I responded.

"Oh. Kate said you like that one. I see why. She's pretty." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kim is pretty & she's really nice." Alison said, chiming in. "Kate said she likes you too."

"Kate doesn't know what she's talking about." I said. "Kate thinks we do, but Kim doesn't like me."

"Do you like her?" A voice asked. I spun around & saw Matt standing in the doorway.

"MATTIE!" Alison screamed & ran to him, like she did when I walked in. He picked her up & kissed her cheek.

"So answer the question, Jack." Matt said.

"Do you like this girl?" My dad added.

"I don't know." I said, truthfully.

"Well figure it out!" Kate yelled from the hallway. I chuckled & stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give you a longer preview, but the next chapters kinda short. It's only 860 words. But it's gonna be funny. **

**I'll probably update over the weekend...**

**So Until then! :D :P 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**JACK'S POV**

I walked through my front door & saw the only light was the one in our kitchen. I locked the door & made my way down the hall. I walked through the archway & saw my sister, Kate sitting at the counter, eating pancakes. At 10:30 at night. I rolled my eyes & dropped my bag. She turned her head & smiled at me.

"Where were you, mister?" She asked, confused. I sat down beside her & grabbed her fork.

"Kim's house." I said. She gave me a look. She could probably tell I was a little worried.

"Usually when you come back from Kim's you don't look like that. What happened?" She asked.

I sighed & put a piece of pancake in mouth. Once I swallowed, I explained everything that happened to her brother & everything she told me after. By the time I finished, Kate was choking on pancakes.

"Oh my god!" She said, in between coughs. "Is he okay now?"

"He's gonna be okay tonight, but she's taking him to the hospital tomorrow." I explained. Kate sighed & put her face in her hands.

"Why is Kim always having a hard time? Can't she just catch a break!" She asked.

"I don't know." I asked. "Where's everyone?"

"Mom got called to work, Matt's out with his girlfriend, Nicholas is asleep in his room, & Alison is watching Lion King with dad." Kate answered.

Yes, I had 4 siblings. Matt was the oldest, he was 18. Then, Kate & I were 15, Nicholas was 11 & lastly there was Alison who was 8.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"About an hour ago. Jerry walked me home after Phil's & I was hungry so I made pancakes." Kate explained.

"Didn't you eat Falafel?" I asked.

"No. Are you crazy? I only eat it on an occasion. Everyday, is just unhealthy!" She exclaimed. I laughed & rolled my eyes.

"I eat it almost everyday & look a me." I said. She looked at me & shook her head.

"Exactly what I'm afraid of, I'll look more like you!" She said.

"Oh really?" I said. I grabbed the pancake batter on the counter & wiped it on her face. She gasped & dropped her fork on the counter.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled. I put down the batter & started running. She chased me around most of the house before I turned around & picked her up. I carried her to the bathroom & put her down on the counter.

I pointed to the mirror & she turned around. She gasped & grabbed a towel.

"I think you should take a shower. You got something..." I started pointing to the batter on her nose. She smacked my hand away & I laughed as I walked out.

I walked down the hall to my dad's room & opened the door.

"JACK!" Alison got out of bed & ran to me. I hugged her & carried her back to the bed.

"Hey Kiddo. Hi dad." I said, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Jack. When did you get home?" He asked me.

"A few minutes ago." I answered.

"Explains why Kate was yelling. How was practice?" He asked.

"Good. We went to Phil's after, then I walked Kim home & ended up hangout with her for a while." I explained.

"Kim...Is that the blonde?" He asked me.

"Yea." I responded.

"Oh. Kate said you like that one. I see why. She's pretty." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kim is pretty & she's really nice." Alison said, chiming in. "Kate said she likes you too."

"Kate doesn't know what she's talking about." I said. "Kate thinks we do, but Kim doesn't like me."

"Do you like her?" A voice asked. I spun around & saw Matt standing in the doorway.

"MATTIE!" Alison screamed & ran to him, like she did when I walked in. He picked her up & kissed her cheek.

"So answer the question, Jack." Matt said.

"Do you like this girl?" My dad added.

"I don't know." I said, truthfully.

"Well figure it out!" Kate yelled from the hallway. I chuckled & stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked passed Kate's room & opened the door. "Pancake face." I said as I closed the door. I heard her scream & I laughed.

I closed my door & threw on my pajamas. I plopped down on my bed & stared at the ceiling.

Kate was right, I had to figure it out. Ever since I met Kim freshman year, I liked her. I thought it was nothing, so I just pushed the feelings away. It was working in the beginning. But the closer we got, the more the feelings popped in my mind.

I've known Kim for 2 years now. Some time last year, I realized I like her more than a friend. I wanted to tell her so many times, but then things came up.

One day, I finally got the courage to tell her, then she got a call saying her parents had gotten in an accident. I think you know the rest...

I tossed over in my bed & closed my eyes. My last thought being Kim.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know it's really short. But I didn't wanna add anything else in with this chapter. I wanted it to mainly show Jack's family.**

**But here's a look at Chapter 4.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

I ran down the stairs to answer my front door. My mom & dad were at work, Matt was out, Alison & Nicholas were at my aunts house & Kate refused to answer the door. So I had to run down the stairs to answer it.

When I opened it, Jerry & Milton stood there.

"Hey guys!" I said. I opened it wider for them to come in.

"Hey Jack!" They said. Kate came running down the stairs & hugged Jerry. I looked at Milton & we walked into the kitchen.

"Is Kim coming?" Milton asked me.

"I don't know. I sent her a text, but she didn't answer." I said.

"Don't expect one. She hasn't answered any of my text all morning." Kate said walking into the kitchen, with Jerry following her.

"Is she mad at you?" Jerry asked.

"No. Maybe she's still at the hospital." I said.

"Today was Jeremy's check up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. She told me last night." I said.

"OOOO! You spent your saturday night with Kim?" Jerry asked. I smacked him over the head.

"Yes I did. But nothing happened & nothing will happen." I said.

"Oh! Come on! You two are perfect for each other!" Milton said.

"You really are, bro." Jerry said.

"I just wish you two could see it!" Milton said.

"But you're both too stubborn!" Kate yelled. She smacked me over the head. "That's for being stubborn!"

I rolled my eyes & turned to the guys. They nodded their heads & I sighed. "Come on! Just admit it." Jerry said.

Thankfully, the door opened & they all turned to see who it was. My mom walked down the hall to the kitchen & greeted the guys.

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked us.

"Nothing."

"We're just gonna chill in the basement." Kate said.

"Is Kim coming by?" She asked. My mom loved Kim. Out of all Kate & I's friends, Kim was her favorite. If she wasn't over, she'd bug me about it.

"I don't know. She hasn't answered her phone." I said.

"It could be off. I didn't see her with her phone at the hospital." She said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, your probably right- wait, you saw her at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Do you know how her brother's doing?" Milton asked.

"Of course I do, I'm his doctor." She said.

"You are?" Jerry asked. She nodded her head.

"You never told us!" Kate yelled.

"I didn't?" She asked. We shook our heads no & she sighed. "Ops!"

"Well, how is he?" I asked.

"Not doing any better..."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it!**

**Please go check out my new one-shot called 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'!**

**I'll try & update sometime this weekend.**

**UNTIL THEN! :D :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M BACK!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**KIM'S POV**

I was starting to lose my mind. Debby & I have been sitting in this waiting room for what felt like hours. In reality it was only an hour or two, but that's how long the appointments usually last. I never came to these appointments. It was always my parents taking Jeremy. Now Aunt Jamie takes him. But she's gone now so I have to take him. I just don't think I can handle bad news.

Debby put her hand on my shoulder & started rubbing it. I turned & gave her a fake smile & she sighed.

"Kim, relax. It's just a check up. They always take this long." Debby explained.

Debby was a friend of my parent's & Aunt Jamie's. They all grew up together & when my parents died, Debby offered to help out in anyway she could. Since Aunt Jamie has other responsibilities, like school & her job, & I have school & karate, Debby babysits Jeremy a couple times a week.

"I know. It's just- I hate hospitals." I said as I scanned the room. "Waiting here, staring at the clock & hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst."

"Everyone hates hospitals. And if you stop staring at the clock, time won't pass as slowly." She said. I sighed as the door opened. Mrs. Brewer came out, not looking happy as she always was. Debby & I shot up from our seats & I grew scared.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"I'm afraid his condition hasn't gotten any better." Mrs. Brewer said. "When the tumor first appeared, it was just a cyst, which we refer to as a Type 1 Tumor. Now, it looks like a Type 2 Tumor."

"And what's a type 2 tumor?" Debby asked.

"It's a solid cyst. And these tumors can sometimes spread to the brain." Mrs. Brewer explained. My eyes widened.

"Why can't we just take it out of him?" I asked, growing frustrated.

"The tumor is too big. That's why his symptoms are increasing...Last time, Jamie explained that Jeremy was losing his appetite & he was complaining about pain under his ribcage." She started. "What else has he been doing?"

"When he has trouble breathing, he starts to panic & coughs up blood, he's been taking a lot of naps, & he hasn't been eating." I explained.

"That's why I would like to start Chemotherapy..." Mrs. Brewer said. "It'll kill the cancer cells & shrink the tumor enough for us to remove it."

"So let's do it." Debby said.

"I need guardianship papers filled out in order to do so. And Jamie's not here." Mrs. Brewer explained.

"She left for a business seminar. She won't be back for a week or 2." I explained.

"Then when she get's back, tell her to come her & fill them out so we can start Chemo a.s.a.p." She said.

"Okay." Debby said. "Can I go get him?"

"Of course." Mrs. Brewer answered. Debby nodded & walked into the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Brewer." I said. She smiled at me.

"Anytime Kim & I told you to call me Lisa. You've known me long enough." She said. We laughed slightly & I smiled.

"Thank you for everything you've been doing to help him." I said once again.

"It's nothing, sweetie. If you ever need anything, let me know, okay?" She asked me.

"I will." I replied.

"I'll see you soon," She said as she walked down the hall.

Mrs. Brewer was the sweetest woman alive. I was glad when I heard she was Jeremy's doctor. It was always fun going to Jack's house. He had 4 other siblings, besides Kate & his parents were hilarious.

Debby came out of the room, holding Jeremy. I gave him a fake smile as he smiled & waved to me. He put his head on Debby's shoulder & closed his eyes.

"You sleepy buddy?" I asked. He nodded his head & I looked at Debby. "Let's get you home then."

We walked into the parking lot & I went in the backseat. Debby put Jeremy on my lap & closed the back door. I kissed the top of his head as we took of driving.

**JACK'S POV**

I ran down the stairs to answer my front door. My mom & dad were at work, Matt was out, Alison & Nicholas were at my aunts house & Kate refused to answer the door. So I had to run down the stairs to answer it.

When I opened it, Jerry & Milton stood there.

"Hey guys!" I said. I opened it wider for them to come in.

"Hey Jack!" They said. Kate came running down the stairs & hugged Jerry. I looked at Milton & we walked into the kitchen.

"Is Kim coming?" Milton asked me.

"I don't know. I sent her a text, but she didn't answer." I said.

"Don't expect one. She hasn't answered any of my text all morning." Kate said walking into the kitchen, with Jerry following her.

"Is she mad at you?" Jerry asked.

"No. Maybe she's still at the hospital." I said.

"Today was Jeremy's check up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. She told me last night." I said.

"OOOO! You spent your saturday night with Kim?" Jerry asked. I smacked him over the head.

"Yes I did. But nothing happened & nothing will happen." I said.

"Oh! Come on! You two are perfect for each other!" Milton said.

"You really are, bro." Jerry said.

"I just wish you two could see it!" Milton said.

"But you're both too stubborn!" Kate yelled. She smacked me over the head. "That's for being stubborn!"

I rolled my eyes & turned to the guys. They nodded their heads & I sighed. "Come on! Just admit it." Jerry said.

Thankfully, the door opened & they all turned to see who it was. My mom walked down the hall to the kitchen & greeted the guys.

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked us.

"Nothing." We all responded.

"We're just gonna chill in the basement." Kate said.

"Is Kim coming by?" She asked. My mom loved Kim. Out of all Kate & I's friends, Kim was her favorite.

"I don't know. She hasn't answered her phone." I said.

"It could be off. I didn't see her with her phone at the hospital." She said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, your probably right - wait, you saw her at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, as if it was obvious.

"Do you know how her brother's doing?" Milton asked.

"Of course I do, I'm his doctor." She said, in the same tone as before.

"You are?" Jerry asked. She nodded her head.

"You never told us!" Kate yelled.

"I didn't?" She asked. We shook our heads no & she sighed. "Ops!"

"Well, how is he?" I asked.

"Not doing any better. His tumor got bigger & we can't start chemo to shrink it until Jamie comes back to sign the permission papers." My mom explained.

"What's chemo?" Jerry asked. I face palmed & Kate smacked him over the head.

"I'll explain later." Milton said putting his hand on Jerry's shoulder. Jerry nodded & we turned back to my mom.

"Could it get any worst until then?" Kate asked.

"It could, but we can't start anything without a signature." She said. "If Jamie was here, she could've signed it & we could've started it today."

"So how serious is this?" Jerry asked.

"Pretty serious." My mom answered. Kate groaned.

"Can she ever catch a break? She's only 15 & her brother is only 5!" Kate exclaimed.

"He doesn't even get what's going on! Kim said he still ask her when their parents are coming back from heaven." I said.

"Poor kid." Milton said.

Kate's phone started to play music & she ran to answer it. She put it to her ear & sighed.

"Hey...it's okay, don't worry about it...yeah, the guys just got here...if you want, yeah...of course you can...whenever, no rush...okay, see you soon...love you...bye!" Kate hung up & put the phone down on the counter.

"That was Kim." She said.

"Is she coming?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, she just got home. She's gonna make Jeremy lunch & wait for Debby to come back & she'll be over." Kate explained. I smiled.

"OOOOO! Jack's smiling!" Milton said, nudging me. I rolled my eyes.

"Awww! You so like her!" Kate yelled. My moms eyes widened.

"YOU LIKE KIM?" She exclaimed, sounding as excited as a 5 year old girl getting candy.

"Yeah he does!" Kate, Jerry & Milton said.

"Awww! Yay!" she said, clapping. She walked out of the room before I could say anything.

"You guys are so annoying." I said.

"Thank you." Milton said.

"I try." Kate joked.

"Why? We're telling the truth, aren't we?" Jerry asked.

"You want an honest answer?" I asked. They all nodded & started smiling. "I'm not sure how I feel." Their smiles faded & nodded.

"At least you know that there are feelings there. Right?" Milton asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, you should figure it out..." Kate said, trailing off.

"& soon bro!" Jerry said, pointing at me. I nodded & we walked into the basement.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO WHATCHA THINK?**

**WELL HERE'S A LOOK AT CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

"Now that everyone's here..." Jerry started. He reached behind him & pulled out a black DVD case. "We can put on the movie!" He said with an excited smile on his face.

"What movie?" Kate & I asked at the same time. Jack, Milton & Jerry exchanged evil grins.

"It's a scary movie." Milton said. Kate's eyes widened & I simply rolled my eyes.

"I bet it's not even that scary. What movie?" I asked.

"The Possession!" Jack said, in an evil voice. I laughed at his attempt & rolled my eyes again.

"Okay. Put it on!" I said. Jerry 'Woo!'ed & ran to the TV.

"Kim!" Kate yelled.

"What? Jerry was terrified watching that Forensic show in Science class, how scary could this be?" I said.

"It's pretty scary Kim." Jack said.

"Right, so were the other 'scary' movies you made us watch." I said, using my fingers as quotations.

"Name 5!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Let's see...There's Orphan, Insidious, Paranormal Activity 1,2,3&4, Mirrors 1&2, Cabin in the woods, Attack of the killer Zompyres-"

"You made your point!" Milton said. I smiled & crossed my arms.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Jerry said, turning the lights off & running back to his seat.

"Kim, If I have nightmares because of this movie, I'm calling you at 3 in the morning." Kate threatened as Milton got up to turn off the lights.

"Why call me when Jack's across the hall?" I suggested. Jack's eyes widened.

"KIM! DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!" Jack shouted. I laughed & then Jerry shushed us.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded!**

**I finished testing last week. & I've been writing another story & I stopped writing it about a month ago because I had writer's block. So I was concentrated on trying to write more.**

**Well I'll try & upload again this weekend. I'm thinking of uploading two chapters.**

**This next chapter is just a fun chapter between our favorite wasabi warriors, with a hint of kick!**

**So until this weekend! :D :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**KIM'S POV**

I hung up the phone with Kate & went through my messages. 3 text from Jack & 10 from Kate. I put my phone in my pocket & left my room. I walked down the stairs & sat in the kitchen, waiting for Debby.

Thankfully, the door bell rang & I sprinted to answer it. When I opened it, Debby smiled & walked in.

"Are you sure your okay with watching him? Because I can cancel my plans-" I started, but Debby cut me off.

"Kim. Your 15 years old. Go enjoy yourself. I got everything under control." Debby said, cutting me off. I smiled & kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Debby." I said. She smiled & pushed me out the door.

I pulled out my phone & checked the time. 1:13. I put it back into my pocket & started walking to Jack & Kate's house.

I walked up the pathway & up the two little steps leading to the door. I knocked three times & put my hands into my pockets. The door opened, revealing Mrs. Brewer. She smiled.

"Kim! Nice to see you again. Come in." She said, opening the door wider. I stepped inside & turned around when I heard the door slam. "They're all in the basement. You can go down. But, tell Jack & Kate I'm going back out & I'll be back in a little."

"Okay." I said, with a smile.

"Thank you. Have fun!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her.

I smiled & made my way to the basement door. I opened it & started down the steps. The guys & Kate must've heard my footsteps because they were all staring at the steps when I came into sight.

"Hey!" I greeted. I stepped onto the floor & started towards them. I was greeted back with a bunch of 'Hey Kim's'. Jerry was sitting on the love seat, with his arm around Kate, Milton in an armchair & Jack was sitting on the opposite couch. I plopped down next to Jack & smiled. "What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Jerry & Milton are debating about something pointless, Kate's getting frustrated & I'm staying out of it." Jack explained.

"The usual." Kate said. I laughed.

"Oh! Your mom said to tell you she's going back out, but she'll be back in a little." I said. They both nodded.

"Now that everyone's here..." Jerry started. He reached behind him & pulled out a black DVD case. "We can put on the movie!" He said with an evil smile on his face.

"What movie?" Kate & I asked at the same time. Jack, Milton & Jerry exchanged evil grins.

"It's a scary movie." Milton said. Kate's eyes widened & I simply rolled my eyes.

"I bet it's not even that scary. What movie?" I asked.

"The Possession!" Jack said, in an evil voice. I laughed at his attempt & rolled my eyes again.

"Okay. Put it on!" I said. Jerry 'Woo!'ed & ran to the TV.

"Kim!" Kate yelled.

"What! Jerry was terrified watching that Forensic show in Science class, how scary could this be?" I defended.

"It's pretty scary Kim." Jack said.

"Right, so were the other 'scary' movies you made us watch." I said.

"Name 5!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Let's see...There's Orphan, Insidious, Paranormal Activity 1,2,3&4, Mirrors 1&2, Cabin in the woods, Attack of the killer Zompyres-"

"You made your point!" Milton said. I smiled & crossed my arms.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Jerry said, turning the lights off & running back to his seat.

"Kim, If I have nightmares because of this movie, I'm calling you at 3 in the morning." Kate threatened.

"Why call me when Jack's down the hall?" I suggested. Jack's eyes widened.

"KIM! DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!" Jack shouted. I laughed & then Jerry shushed us.

**::::**

I heard ending credits playing & I opened my eyes. I threw the pillow that was hiding my face. I turned to Jack, who I was hiding behind of & he looked creeped out.

We all exchanged terrified looks & threw our pillows at Jerry.

"What did I do?" Jerry asked. Kate smacked him over the head.

"I'm officially scarred for life! SCARRED!" Kate yelled.

"That was the scariest movie I've ever seen!" I said.

"Got that right!" Milton said.

"Awww! Little Kimmie was afraid." Jack said. I smacked him with my other pillow & he chuckled.

"Don't call me Kimmie." I said.

"Jeremy calls you Kimmie." Jack said.

"He's 6! He's allowed to!" I defended. Jack chuckled & rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." Kate said, standing up. "Who wants Pizza?" Everyone's hand shot up & she laughed. "Jack, call the place. Kim & I will go set up." Jack nodded as she walked towards me & gave me her hand.

"Why Kim?" I asked. "Milton's right there!" I said pointing to the skinny boy in the chair. Kate sighed & pulled me off the couch.

"Come on!" She said, literally dragging me on the floor.

"No!" I wined. "Someone help! She's pulling me to my doom!" I whined playfully. The guys laughed & Kate dragged me up the steps.

When we got to the top, I stood up & followed Kate into the kitchen. "Grab plates, I'll get the soda cans from the fridge." She said. I nodded & started searching the cabinets for paper plates. I couldn't find any.

"Hey, Kate. Where are the paper plates?" I asked, not taking my eye off the cabinets.

"Far right cabinet, top shelf." A guy's voice answered. I spun around, knowing it was Jack. I smiled at the tall Brunette leaning against the wall.

"Thank you!" I said, climbing the counter to reach.

"Want help?" He asked.

"Nope! I got this!" I said. I balanced on my knees & started reaching up. I heard a chuckle from Jack. I finally grabbed the plates. "Got it!" I said.

I suddenly lost my balance & started falling off the counter. I braced myself for the fall that never came. Jack caught me, but lost his balance & we both fell onto the tile floor, me landing on Jack. We both started laughing uncontrollably. I tossed over & tried to catch my breathe.

"Are you okay?" I asked in between my laughs.

"Yeah." He said, trying to catch his breathe.

It grew silent as we took deep breathes. Our eyes met & we burst into laughter again. I rolled onto my back & dropped the paper plates on the floor.

Jack eventually stood up & pulled me up with him. As he pulled me up, I hit into his chest & we stayed like that a little, staring at each other.

I cleared my throat & bent down to pick up the plates. I put them on the counter & turned back to Jack.

"I'm afraid to ask where the napkins are." I said. He chuckled & walked to the same cabinet, but reached for the bottom shelf. He turned to me & waved them in his hand. "Of course." I said. I grabbed the napkins & plates & set them down.

**MILTON'S POV**

Jerry & I were the only ones in the basement. After Jack hung up with the pizza place, he went upstairs to tell Kate how much & how long. I was having a surprisingly normal conversation with Jerry. Until, we heard a loud thump hit the ceiling, or the floor upstairs.

I gave Jerry a look & we started walking up the stairs. I opened the door & peeked into the kitchen. Kim was lying on top of Jack on the floor & they were laughing. I showed Jerry & we stayed hidden.

"Dude! They so need to get together!" Jerry whispered.

"I know!" I whispered back.

Jack stood up, pulling Kim with him. They just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Yo! I think he's gonna kiss her!" Jerry whispered. But, he was wrong.

Kim bent down to pick up plates & she turned back to Jack. "I'm afraid to ask where the napkins are." Kim said. I rolled my eyes & quietly closed the door. Jerry & I walked back to the couch & sighed.

"We gotta do something, man!" Jerry said.

"About Jack & Kim?" I asked.

"Yeah. They need to happen, yo!"

"But how are we gonna do anything?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could lock em up until they confess their love." Jerry suggested.

"Good plan. But, I think we should let it happen on it's own." I said.

"That's boring! Come one, man!" Jerry groaned.

"Guys! Come up!" Kate yelled. We sighed & stood up from the couch & made our way up the stairs.

**KATE'S POV**

Kim & I walked into the kitchen. "Grab plates, I'll get the soda cans from the fridge." I said. She nodded & I walked into the garage. I grabbed a couple cans of soda & started walking back to the kitchen.

When I was about to open the door, I glanced through the little window & saw Jack & Kim on the floor. I smiled to myself & observed.

The two of them slowly started standing up & they were looking at each other. I silently shrieked like a 5 year old girl.

But Kim bent down to grab the plates & turned back to Jack & started talking.

I internally groaned & opened the door, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" I asked, setting the cans down on the counter.

"Nothing. Where'd you go for soda cans? Canada?" Kim asked.

"The garage. We keep the soda in that fridge so my mom doesn't find out." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"She hates soda. She only let's us drink it at parties. My dad started keeping some cans in the fridge in the garage & my mom never goes in there so she'll never find out." Jack explained.

I walked over to the basement door & screamed down for Jerry & Milton to come upstairs.

When they came up, we all sat around, waiting for the pizza. We joked around the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY I'M LATE!**

**I've been so busy. I've had family parties every weekend & I've been going shopping for suitcases & all that stuff for vacation.**

**& since I'm so late. I'm giving you Chapter 6 as well.**

**So stay close to your computer for the next one. I'm editing right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**_: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**KIM'S POV**

I walked through my front door at about 8:30. I walked through the living room & saw Debby, sitting on the couch. She looked sad. Her head shot up & she sighed when she saw me. She slowly stood up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down at the ground & then back up.

"The hospital called..." She started. "They got Jeremy's test results back."

"By the look on your face, I'm thinking it's bad news." I said. She nodded & bit her lip. Her eyes wandered to the floor & I tried my hardest to push back the tears. "Just say it, Debby." I said. She lifted her head & took a deep breathe.

"They ran a test on tumor & there was a miscalculation." Debby said. I nodded my head for her to continue. "It's a Type 3 Tumor."

"How bad is that?" I asked.

"It's no longer a cyst. It's a big, solid tumor &..." She trailed off.

"Debby-"

"They often spread to the brain, quickly." Debby spit out. My heart shattered.

"Can they still help him?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"They aren't sure. The cancer is gonna start to spread & the chemo might make it worse." Debby said. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from sobbing. I shook my head.

"Debby, I can't lose him too." I cried out. She walked over & hugged me.

"I'm gotta get home. I'll call Jenna for you." Debby said. She pulled away & kissed my forehead. I nodded & she walked out of the house.

I walked over to a certain photo frame hanging on the wall that caught my eye. I took it off the hook & held it in my hands. I traced my fingers over the smiling faces of the happy family. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks & I snapped my eyes shut.

The picture was of my parents, Jeremy & I. It was the day of my 8th grade Prom. We took a family photo before they dropped me off the the pre prom party. I was in my dress, my brother was in jeans & a t-shirt, my dad was in a blue collared shirt & black jeans & my mother was in a pink top & jeans.

My dad had light brown hair & brown eyes. He was tall & very handsome. My mother had blonde hair & hazel eyes. She was short & beautiful. Jeremy has blonde hair & brown eyes, like me. Everyone tells me I have my moms face & my dad's eyes, but I think Jeremy looks just like my mom.

I opened my eyes & watched one of my tears hit the glass, right on the spot where my mom was. I watched it roll down to the frame & then another one fell. This time, on the spot where my dad was. I knew it was some strange sign that they were gone. But, when a tear hit Jeremy's face, I started bawling.

I threw the frame across the room & the glass shattered into a million pieces, like my heart did a few moments before. I ran my fingers into my hair, but kept them on my head. I sank down to the ground & let myself cry. I was hoping I wouldn't wake up Jeremy & no one would come over.

**JACK'S POV**

I closed the door behind Milton & walked up to my room. Kim left first, then Jerry & Milton was the last one. After Jerry left, Kate went into the shower.

I collapsed down on my bed & thought of Kim & that little moment we had earlier. If I wasn't afraid of what she'd do after, I would have kissed her right then & there.

I smiled at the memory of her laughing. But, my smile faded when my phone started to ring. I groaned & pressed answer.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hi Jack. I'm picking up Alison & Nicholas now & then I'll be home." She said softly.

"Okay." I said.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked me.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

"I have to talk to you & Kate about something when I get home. Can you just be ready in the living room when I get home?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything when I'm home. I'll be there in 2 minutes." She said.

"Okay." I said as I hung up the phone.

I walked across the hall to Kate's room & knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her yell. I opened the door & she smiled at me. "What's up?" She asked.

"Mom's coming home now, she wants us to be in the living room when she gets home." I said.

"Why?" Kate asked, putting her wet hair into a bun.

"She said she had to talk to us about something & it sounded important." I explained.

"Like 'Holy shit important' or 'boring important'?" She asked.

"Neither. More like 'This is really depressing & hard to explain important'." I said.

"Oh god." She said standing up.

I followed her down the hall & down the stairs. We sat down on the couch just as headlights shined through the windows.

"She's home." I said.

"What if we're moving again?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I don't think that's it. Mom & Dad both have good jobs, why would we leave?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm preparing for the worst." Kate said as the door opened.

Alison & Nicholas ran in & hugged Kate & I. Our mom stood a few feet away, with a sad expression on her face.

"Ali, Nick. Go get ready for bed. I'll be right up." My mom said. The little kids nodded & ran up the stairs.

It was silent. Now I was getting worried. Thankfully, Kate broke the silence.

"Please don't tell me that we're moving!" Kate begged. My mom shook her head & came to sit in front of us. She sat on the coffee table a few feet away from the couch & sighed.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked. She took a deep breathe & looked at us.

"I was called back to the hospital because the test results for several of my patients came in. I handle every single one, as I usually do." She started.

"Go on!" Kate said.

"One of the test result folders was Jeremy Crawford's." She said. I exchanged worried looks with Kate before turning back to my mom.

"And?" I asked.

"Looking at the files, I realized that earlier today, I gave Kim false hope about her brother." My mom said. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean you gave her false hope?" Kate asked.

"The cancer is worse than it appeared. Due to that, we can't due chemo on him because it will only make it worse." My mom explained.

"What does this all mean?" Kate asked.

"Maybe if you let her finished, she could explain that, Kate!" I said. She sighed & we turned back to my mom.

"The cancer is going to start spreading to his brain quickly & there's nothing we can do." She said.

"What do you mean there's noting you can do?" Kate yelled. "You're a doctor!"

"We can't remove the tumor because it's too big & we can't use chemo to shrink it because it'll only make it spread faster." My mom yelled back. "I want to help him, he's only a little boy, but..." She trailed off. "There's nothing more we can do, but wait."

Kate put her elbows on her knees & buried her face into her hands. I ran my fingers through my hair & sighed.

"Does Kim know?" I asked.

"I called their house phone & the babysitter, Debby, answered. She said she'd tell Kim."

"That's why she left so early." Kate said, sitting up again.

"MOMMY!" Alison yelled. My mom's head spun around & she looked back at us.

"I'll be right back." She said as she stood up & walked up the stairs.

Kate turned to face me, tears in her eyes. "Jack, what are you thinking?" She asked me.

"That Kim's gonna lose it." I said. Kate nodded & started crying. I pulled her into a hug & she cried into my shoulder.

_'This can't be happening!' _I thought over & over. Kim's gonna completely lose it if she Jeremy dies. He's all that she has left. Yes, she has her Aunt Jenna, but her brother is the only thing left of her family.

"How are we gonna get her through this?" Kate asked pulling away, wiping her face. "We barely got her through her parents dying. She pushed us away, what are we suppose to do this time?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But, this time...We aren't gonna let her push us away. She can't go through this alone." I said. Kate nodded & stood up.

"I'm-Uh-" Kate stopped to take a deep breathe. "I'm gonna call her & see if she wants to talk or - I don't know I'm just gonna check on her." I nodded as Kate stood up & walked out of the room.

After a few moments, I walked upstairs, into the guest room. I walked out onto the balcony & sat outside to think.

***30 mins later***

Kate opened the door to the balcony & looked down at me.

"She's not answering." She said.

"She's probably spending time with Jeremy." I said.

"Should we tell the guys?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. You wanna do it or should I?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer, then her phone rang. We both jumped, hoping it would be Kim.

"It's Jerry. I'll tell him & Milton. Maybe you should try calling Kim." Kate said. "She might wanna talk to you." She walked back inside & answered the phone.

I pulled out my phone & went through my contacts, searching for Kim's name. I laughed when I came across the name. She put it in herself & put a bunch of emoji's next to her name. I pressed call & put the phone to my ear.

It rang repeatedly until I came to her voicemail box.

"Hey, it's Kim. I'm obviously too busy to answer my phone so leave a message & I'll think about calling you back! Wait for the beeeeppp!" She said, imitating the beep. I laughed at the message until the beep went off.

"Hey Kim. it's Jack. My mom told me what happened & I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in, see how your doing. Call me back. Bye." I said & hung up.

I looked up into the sky & silently prayed for Kim to have a happy ending to this misery she's going through.

**KIM'S POV**

I looked out my window & ignored Kate's constant phone calls. I knew it was her because she had her own ringtone set. I was drowning out everything around me. Allowing myself, for once, to break down.

It was only when a different ringtone went off that I looked away from the window. Kate wasn't the only one with her own ringtone. Jack had one too...

I slowly stood up & walked to the phone that was yelling, "HEY KIM! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! IT'S JACKKK! ANSWER! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA TALK TO ME! ANSWER!" I silently laughed at the ringtone & went to answer it, but I shook my head & put it down. I went through my voicemails. I had 3 from Kate.

The first one was a little fake. "Hey Kim. It's Kate. Just checking in! Call me! Love ya!" I pulled the phone away & pressed delete. I clicked the second one & put the phone on speaker so I wouldn't have to hold it. "Hey Kim. It's Kate. Call me please. I wanna talk to you." I pressed delete & clicked the last one. "Kim. I know what happened & I just wanna know if your okay. Please call me & talk to me. I love you girlie." I pressed delete & locked my phone.

As soon as I stood up, it beeped. I picked it up & the screen said. 'One new Voicemail from JACK (with a bunch of heart emoji's next to his name.)' I clicked view & put the phone of speaker.

"Hey Kim. it's Jack. My mom told me what happened & I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in, see how your doing. Call me back. Bye." I pressed delete & went back to the window.

I stared out at the sky & silently started praying. For my parents. For Jeremy. And for me...Hoping that'd I'd get a happy ending out of all this misery.

* * *

A/N: THERE YOU GO!

Two chapters in one day!

I did that because I'm leaving for vacation soon & I don't know If I'll update before then or not. So I uploaded two chapters just in case so I didn't leave you guys hanging.

I'll try really hard to update before I leave - Maybe even update with two chapters again ;)

Here's a look at Chapter 7.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I walked into Jeremy's room & saw he was just staring at the ceiling. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Whatcha doing, buddy?" I asked. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, but he knew I was there.

"Kimmie, why hasn't mommy & daddy come back?" He asked me. My smile faded & I slowly walked to his bed. He sat up & looked at me.

"I told you. Mommy & daddy are in heaven now. They aren't coming back, but you will see them someday." I explained. He nodded.

"Good. Because I miss them." He said with a toothless smile.

"Yeah, me too." I said, sitting down next to him.

"I hope I get to see them soon!" He said happily. My heart ached. He still didn't get it. I fixed his hair & kissed the top of his bed.

"How ya feeling?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Not good." He said, pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a bad headache & my tummy hurts." He explained.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. He pointed to the bottom of his chest, right under his ribcage. They said that would happen.

"You want some food?" I asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." He said, lying back down. "I'm just tired." I closed my eyes to push the tears back & leaned closer. I kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll come check on you later." I said. I stood up & walked out of the room.

I walked down the steps, into my living room. I never cleaned up the picture from last night. I walked over to the broken frame & picked it up. I started walking into the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. I spun around & glanced at the door. I put down the frame on the counter & walked to the door.

I opened the door & saw Jack, Rudy, Jerry, Kate & Milton.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to check on you." Kate said.

"Can we come inside?" Rudy asked. I bit my lip & spun around at the sound of a crash coming from upstairs. They heard it too because when I turned back, they had the same face I did.

"Yeah, come in." I said. They came in & I closed the door. I walked to the steps.

"Jeremy! What was that?" I yelled up. No answer. "Jeremy?" I yelled again. Nothing. I turned to the guys & sighed. "Gimme one minute." I said. They nodded & I ran up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try & update in the next couple days before I leave.**

**So until then :) :P :D **


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR THE SPONDGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**KATE'S POV**

I walked into Phil's & spotted 3 guys in a booth. My brother, my boyfriend & my nerdy friend. I slid in next to Jerry & smiled.

"So what's the plan?" I asked them. Jerry & Milton shrugged.

"What are we suppose to do?" Milton asked.

"He's right, she wanted nothing to do with us last time. What makes you think that won't happen this time?" Jerry asked.

"That's just how she deals with it. She hates when people see her so vulnerable." Jack said.

"And last time we just let her do it. This time, we aren't gonna give her a choice. We aren't leaving her." I added. All the boys nodded. "Has she called any of you?" I asked.

"She hasn't called me." Milton said.

"Or me." Jerry added.

"Same." Jack said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Should we just go over there." Milton asked.

"We could." Jack said.

"You think she wants everyone there? She's ignoring our calls for a reason." Jerry said. I smacked him over the head.

"Weren't you listening! She's pushing us away! We aren't gonna let her do it this time!" I said.

"Oh. So we should go see her!" Jerry said. I face palmed & shook my head. I love him, but he's really not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Great plan Jerry!" Milton said sarcastically. Jerry smiled & nodded.

"Thanks Bro!" He said.

"Let's just go!" Jack said. We all nodded & stood up. We walked out of Phil's & started in the direction of Kim's house.

"Hey guys!" We all spun around to see Rudy walking towards us.

"Hey Rudy." We all greeted him.

"Did you hear about Kim?" Milton asked.

"Yeah. Debby called & explained." Rudy said.

"How do you know Debby?" Kate asked.

"Debby's my new girrrllllfrieennddd." Rudy said, stressing the word.

"Nice!" Jerry said, Hi-5'ing Rudy.

"Yeah. I was on my way over to Kim's now." Rudy said.

"So were we." I said.

"Great. Come on. I'll drive." Rudy said, waving us to follow him. We nodded & started towards the parking lot.

**KIM'S POV**

I walked into Jeremy's room & saw he was just staring at the ceiling. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Whatcha doing, buddy?" I asked. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, but he knew I was there.

"Kimmie, why hasn't mommy & daddy come back?" He asked me. My smile faded & I slowly walked to his bed. He sat up & looked at me.

"I told you. Mommy & daddy are in heaven now. They aren't coming back, but you will see them someday." I explained. He nodded.

"Good. Because I miss them." He said with a toothless smile.

"Yeah, me too." I said, sitting down next to him.

"I hope I get to see them soon!" He said happily. My heart ached. He still didn't get it. I fixed his hair & kissed the top of his bed.

"How ya feeling?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Not good." He said, pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a bad headache & my tummy hurts." He explained.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. He pointed to the bottom of his chest, right under his ribcage. Mrs. Brewer said that would happen.

"You want some food?" I asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." He said, lying back down. "I'm just tired." I closed my eyes to push the tears back & leaned closer. I kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll come check on you later." I said. I stood up & walked out of the room.

I walked down the steps, into my living room. I never cleaned up the picture from last night. I walked over to the broken frame & picked it up. I started walking into the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. I spun around & glanced at the door. I put down the frame on the counter & walked to the door.

I opened the door & saw Jack, Rudy, Jerry, Kate & Milton.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to check on you." Kate said.

"Can we come inside?" Rudy asked. I bit my lip & spun around at the sound of a crash coming from upstairs. They heard it too because when I turned back, they had the same face I did.

"Yeah, come in." I said. They came in & I closed the door. I walked to the steps.

"Jeremy! What was that?" I yelled up. No answer. "Jeremy?" I yelled again. Nothing. I turned to the guys & sighed. "Gimme one minute." I said. They nodded & I ran up the stairs.

I opened Jeremy's door & saw him sitting on the floor. "What happened?" I asked.

"I rolled off the bed." He said with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes & laughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, with a sweet smile.

"Yes! I'm gonna watch a movie." He said. I nodded & walked back downstairs & into the kitchen. Milton & Kate were sitting at the Island, Jerry sitting on the counter top, Rudy was leaning on the Island counter top & Jack leaning against the wall.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"He fell off the bed." I said. They all nodded & we fell in silence.

"Sooo..." Milton said.

"I'm guessing by the broken frame on the counter things didn't go well last night." Kate said. I snapped my head to the frame in front of Milton.

"It fell off the wall." I said as I picked it up. I pulled the picture out & threw the frame in the garbage.

"Yeah, & I'm a polar bear!" Jerry said. I raised an eyebrow & gave him a _What are you talking about?_ face. I exchanged the same look with everyone else.

"Jerry..." Milton started. Jerry nodded. "Just do us all a favor. Don't say anything ridiculous." Jerry nodded & took a can of soda out of my fridge. I rolled my eyes & hopped onto the counter.

"How's Jeremy?" Rudy asked.

"He doesn't know what's going on, he's gonna slowly start to get worse & there's nothing we can do." I answered honestly.

"That's sucks." Jerry said.

"I'm sorry Kim." Kate said.

"Me too." Milton & Rudy said at the same time.

"I wish there was something we could do." Jack said. I turned to face him & sighed.

"Yeah...me too." I mumbled.

"Is he in any pain?" Milton asked.

"He's getting headaches. He think's he has a stomach ache, but it's just the pain under his ribcage...he won't eat & he sleeps most of the day." I said.

"What's he doing now?" Rudy asked.

"Watching some movie in his room." I said.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Been better. But - There's nothing we can do. Your mom said so & I trust her word. " I said.

"But how are you taking it?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I was pretty upset last night, but I'm not sure how I feel."

"KIMMIE!" Jeremy yelled. My eyes widened & I ran to the steps.

"What?" She yelled back worriedly.

"IT'S 3!" I looked down at my phone & sighed in relief.

"Okay! Come down." I said. He ran down the steps & into the kitchen.

"Hey Jeremy!" They all yelled.

"HIII!" He yelled. I picked him up & put him on the counter top.

"Rudy, can you get a glass of water?" I asked. He nodded & turned around. I walked to the cabinet next to Jack & grabbed the pill bottle. I closed the cabinet & took out a green pill. Rudy handed me the glass & I gave Jeremy the pill.

"Okay. You remember what you gotta do?" I asked. He nodded.

"Put the pill in my mouth, drink the water slowly & swallow." Jeremy explained. I smiled.

"Good. I'll get your sandwich." I said, walking to the fridge.

"Hey, Mamacita! Can I get a sandwich too?" Jerry asked. I reached for a loaf of bread & threw it at him.

"Knock yourself out." I said. He smiled & started to make a sandwich.

I grabbed Jeremy's sandwich out of the fridge & put it in a plate. I slid it next to him & he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He said, pushing the plate back to me.

"You gotta eat sometime." I said. He shook is head & then I smiled. "I'll make you a deal..." I started. "I'll watch all your favorite Bobby Wasabi movies with you tomorrow night **IF** you eat this sandwich."

Jeremy smiled & then bit his lip. "Can I bring it upstairs with me to finish watching 'The Spondgebob Squarepants Movie'?" He asked.

"YOO! That movie's Tight!" Jerry yelled, shoving food down his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said. He smiled & jumped down from the counter. He ran back up the stairs & I laughed.

"He's a crazy kid!" Kate said.

"Yep. He is." I answered.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to update tonight because I leave tomorrow morning. So I'll update this story when I get back next week.**

**Here's the preview of Chapter 8.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Kim walked out of the room & I turned back to Jeremy.

"Which one's your favorite?" Jeremy asked me.

"Hmmm...I think it's these two." I said, picking up the dvd box that read 'Kung Fu Cop' & 'Bobby Wasabi In The Big Book Beat Down'.

"Those are so cool!" Jeremy said. "I like...THIS ONE!" He said as he pulled out 'Bobby Wasabi In Samurai Beach Party.'

"I like that one! Let's grab a few more & go watch them." I said. He nodded & grabbed 3 more DVD's.

We walked downstairs as Kim set down the bowl of popcorn.

"What'd you guys grab?" She asked. I gave her the movies & she sighed. "'Bobby Wasabi In Nana Was A Ninja...'," She put it down. "'Bobby Wasabi In Blind Samurai...Bobby Wasabi In Samurai Beach Party..." She lifted her head up,

"Did you pick any GOOD ones?" She asked. I smiled & handed her the one's behind my back. She smiled.

"Bobby Wasabi In The Big Book Beat Down & Kung Fu Cop...who picked these?" She asked.

"Mee!" I said, raising my hand.

"Nice." She said. She turned to Jeremy & asked, "Which one first?"

"This one." Jeremy said, holding up 'Bobby Wasabi In Blind Samurai'. Kim sighed & nodded.

"Okay." She took the dvd & popped it in as I plopped down on the couch. Kim sat down in between me & Jeremy.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it!**

**Until Next week :D :P :) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**KIM'S POV**

The microwave beeped & I started smiling. POPCORN! I grabbed the bag of popcorn & poured it into a plastic bowl.

"JEREMY! PICK OUT THE MOVIES YOU WANT!" I screamed. He kept his part of the deal, so I had to keep mine. Time for a Bobby Wasabi Movie Marathon. _Yay!_

I heard Jeremy yell okay & then the doorbell rang. I shot my head up & smiled. I put down the bowl & walked to the door. I swung it open & shot the tall, handsome brunette a smile.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey!" Jack said. He stepped inside & I closed the door. "Soo..." Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "Which movies first?" He asked. I shrugged.

"He's looking for them now. But he'll prob-" I started. Then, we heard a crash & snapped our heads to the steps.

"KIM! I CAN'T REACH THEM!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes as Jack & I ran up the steps. We walked into his room & saw him pouting on the floor.

"Where are they?" I asked. He pointed up to the top shelf of his closet & I sighed.

I walked over & got on my tip-toes. I struggled to reach. I heard a chuckle come from behind me & I knew it was Jack. I almost got the box of movies, when a hand reached up & pulled it down. I turned around & saw Jack holding the box, not even trying to reach.

"Your too tall!" I said.

"No. Your too short." Jack said, patting my head.

I smacked his hand away & took the box out of his hand. I put it on the ground in front of Jeremy & he smiled.

"Which one's first buddy?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know..." He said. I sighed.

"I'm gonna go set up. You two have fun!" I said, walking out of the room.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim walked out of the room & I turned back to Jeremy.

"Which one's your favorite?" Jeremy asked me.

"Hmmm...I think it's these two." I said, picking up the dvd box that read 'Kung Fu Cop' & Bobby Wasabi In The Big Book Beat Down'.

"Those are so cool!" Jeremy said. "I like...THIS ONE!" He said as he pulled out 'Bobby Wasabi In Samurai Beach Party.'

"I like that one! Let's grab a few more & go watch them." I said. He nodded & grabbed 3 more DVD's.

We walked downstairs as Kim set down the bowl of popcorn.

"What'd you guys grab?" She asked. I gave her the movies & she sighed. "'Bobby Wasabi In Nana Was A Ninja...'," She put it down. "'Bobby Wasabi In Blind Samurai...Bobby Wasabi In Samurai Beach Party..." She lifted her head up,

"Did you pick any GOOD ones?" She asked. I smiled & handed her the one's behind my back. She smiled.

"Bobby Wasabi In The Big Book Beat Down & Kung Fu Cop...who picked these?" She asked.

"Mee!" I said, raising my hand.

"Nice." She said. She turned to Jeremy & asked, "Which one first?"

"This one." Jeremy said, holding up 'Bobby Wasabi In Blind Samurai'. Kim sighed & nodded.

"Okay." She took the dvd & popped it in as I plopped down on the couch. Kim sat down in between me & Jeremy.

_**::::**_

We watched Blind Samurai, Samurai Beach Party & we just finished watching The Big Book Beat Down. Kim turned to me & smiled.

"I like that one almost as much as I like Kung Fu Cop." Kim said.

"Kung Fu Cop will ALWAYS be my favorite." I answered. Kim chuckled.

"Okay Jeremy, which one next?" Kim asked. We turned to see the little boy sleeping. Kim giggled & turned to me.

"I'm gonna bring him up. Pop in Kung Fu Cop!" I nodded at her instruction as she picked up Jeremy. I stood up & switched out the movies. I plopped down on the couch again as I heard Kim's footsteps coming down the steps.

"He must've gotten tired. Can't blame him. Samurai Beach party is boring." Kim said, sitting down.

"He like's that one a lot." I said. Kim shook her head as she reached for the popcorn.

"He only likes that one because it was my Dad's favorite." Kim said. "When he died, Jeremy had the movie on repeat. When I asked him why he was watching it so much, he said he was watching it with daddy." Kim giggled. "When I told him that mom & dad would always be right there with you he didn't get what I meant." I chuckled as she started laughing.

"He really misses them..." Kim said.

"So do you." I said.

"Yeah, but they got to watch me grow up - a little. Their missing him growing up. Or they were..."

"It's gonna be okay, Kim." I said, reassuring her.

"He's so young & he's gonna leave us..." She stopped. "Leave me..." She slumped down in the couch & sighed. "Every single time that I feel like things are getting better, I'm constantly being knocked down & it sucks."

"The bad things are gonna stay with you. You can't escape them, even if you want to." I answered. Kim turned her head to face me & smiled.

"Do you just always know what to say?" She asked me.

"Pretty much. It's a gift." I joked. She laughed & shook her head. Then, the movie started & we turned to watch it.

_**::::**_

The screen went black as the credits scrolled up. The movie ended. I looked over to see Kim sleeping. I smiled at how cute she looked. I sighed & turned off the TV.

I started cleaning up the popcorn & put the movie on the table.

I walked back into the living room & walked to Kim. I picked her up & she snuggled into my chest. I smiled as I carried her up the stairs. I walked into her room & laid her down on her bed. I pulled the covers up & just looked at her face.

She looked stressed out & exhausted. She's been through so much & she just needs to get back her old life. I walked to Kim's desk & wrote down a note. I stood up & walked to Jeremy's room. He was out cold on his bed. I closed their doors & walked down the steps. I made sure everything was off & locked before I exited the house.

I walked through my doors & saw Kate sleeping on the couch with Alison. I turned off the TV & pulled the blanket over them. I walked upstairs & checked on everyone else. Nicholas sleeping in bed, Matt was doing Homework & my parents were watching TV in their room.

I walked to my room & threw on some pajama's. I collapsed down on my bed & let sleep consume me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry If you found this one kinda boring. I just wanted to add some Kick & I needed a filler chapter.**

**Here's A preview of Chapter 9.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

"Kim beat Jack!" Jerry exclaimed. My mouth dropped open as I helped Jack up.

"You didn't let me win again did you?" I asked, with gritted teeth.

"No. I swear that was all on your own!" Jack said, putting his hands up in defense. I smiled.

"YES!" I yelled. He chuckled & I collapsed onto the mats. I lied down & sighed.

"That's enough for today. You guys did great!" Rudy said walking into his office.

I walked over to my bag to grab my towel. I started wiping my face when Jerry put his arm around my shoulder.

"That was impressive. Jack's never lost before." Jerry said.

"Not true!" I started. "He lost to Carson, to Kai & Milton flipped him once." I said.

"First of all..." Jack started, stepping next to me. "Carson cheated & I was up for like 48 hours straight, Milton got lucky." Jack defended.

"Hey!" Milton yelled. Jack shrugged.

"You've lost to Kai." I stated. Jack opened his mouth & then stopped. He sighed.

"True! But that was a long time ago." Jack said. I rolled my eyes & smiled.

"I still won!" I said, with a smile on my face. He chuckled as a phone started to ring. My phone.

I dug through my bag searching for it. I pulled it out & read the caller ID. Debby. My eyes widened. She only called if it was an absolute emergency. She usually just texts me. Last time she called me while I was at the dojo was when my parents got in the accident.

"Kim. Who is it?" Milton asked. I snapped my head to the guys & gulped.

I pressed answer & brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey Debby." I said, staying positive. "What's up?" I asked.

_"Kim..."_ She cried. My face went pale & my heart started to race. All positive thoughts in my head flew out the window.

"Debby. What happened?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

_"It's Jeremy. H-h-h-he-h-h-he..."_ She stuttered out. I started to shake.

"Debby! Just spit it out!" I said, my voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm gonna stop you right there. Sorry!**

**I'll update sometime this week or this weekend. **

**So prepare yourself for an emotional chapter!**

**Until then! :D 3**


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or Ronan by Taylor Swift!_

_WARNING: YOU MAY NEED TISSUES! VERY SAD CHAPTER! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**KIM'S POV**

I closed my front door & started walking to the dojo. It was no longer August anymore. Sophomore year started & I was actually enjoying it. Debby started babysitting more so I could go out & enjoy myself while Aunt Jamie was at work. I was never out all day though because Debby shouldn't have to watch Jeremy 24/7.

I feel like Jeremy's slowly getting worse. He seems okay when I'm with him, but then sometimes, he seems so out of it & weak. He's the strongest little boy I've ever met.

I started going to Karate everyday again. I got back into shape & I was back to my old self. I was never really sad & if I was, the guys & Kate were there for me. I was so blessed to have them in my life.

I walked through the courtyard & smiled at the sight of the Dojo. I walked through the doors & saw Rudy, Jerry, Milton & Jack on the mats.

"Hey guys!" I said as I put my bag down on the bench.

"Hey Kim!" They all greeted me. I didn't have to change because I was in sweats so I just walked to my spot on the mats.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do today." Rudy started. "Kim, I want you to spar with Milton. Jack, spar with Jerry. Then, I want Kim to spar with Jerry & Jack to spar with Milton. Lastly, Jerry will spar with Milton & Jack will spar with Kim." Rudy took a deep breathe. "Got it?" He asked.

"Got it!" We all yelled. Rudy clapped his hands.

"Good. Kim & Milton, you go first." He said. Milton & I nodded & took our spots in the center.

I nodded at him & he nodded back. I made the first move & aimed a kick to his stomach. He surprisingly blocked it & aimed a punch. I caught his fist & twisted his arm. I flipped him over, sending him down on the mats. He groaned as the others clapped. I Gave him my hand & helped him to his feet.

"You did good Milton. I was surprised when you blocked my kick." I said.

"Well, it was bound to happen some day." He said. I rolled my eyes & we sat down on the mats.

Jack & Jerry made their way to the mats & Jerry made the first move. He aimed a kick at Jack's chest, which he blocked & sent a punch to Jerry. Jerry smacked it away & kicked Jack in the gut. Jack stumbled, but sent a kick to Jerry's chest. Jerry must've lost his focus because he didn't even try to stop it. He fell backwards. Jack helped him up.

"Great job." Rudy said. "Take a 5 & then we'll start with Milton & Jack." He walked into his office, I'm guessing to call Debby.

_**::::::**_

Rudy just walked out of the dojo while we took our second break. I spared with Jerry & Jack spared with Milton. My fight with Jerry was the usual. He blocked some moves & got some on me, but I ended it by sending him to the ground. Jack took Milton down in a matter of seconds. Milton sent a sloppy punch due to his lack of focus & Jack flipped him.

"Okay. Let's start again!" Rudy said. "Milton & Jerry first." They nodded & walked to the mats. Jack took a seat next to me on the bench.

Jerry sent punch to Milton, but he ducked & moved out of the way, making Jerry lose his balance for a moment. He recovered & tripped Milton to the ground. Milton reached out & grabbed Jerry. They both fell to the mats, Jack & I started laughing.

"Is that a tie?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Jack said. I chuckled once more & Rudy went to help them up.

"I guess that was...good." Rudy said. Jerry smiled & Milton rolled his eyes. "Jack, Kim." He said, gesturing to the mats.

Jack & I stood up & took our places on the mats. He nodded & got into a fighting stance. He knew I was waiting for him to make the first move, so I caught him off guard & kicked his shoulder. He took a step back & blocked the next three Kicks. I threw a punch & he caught my fist. I spun around & sent a round house kick to his chest. He released my fist & recovered quickly. He sent a punch & I moved out of the way. I kicked at his feet & he stumbled to the ground. My eyes widened.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton yelled.

"Kim beat Jack!" Jerry exclaimed. My mouth dropped open as I helped Jack up.

"You didn't let me win again did you?" I asked, with gritted teeth.

"No. I swear that was all on your own!" Jack said, putting his hands up in defense. I smiled.

"YES!" I yelled. He chuckled & I collapsed onto the mats. I lied down & sighed.

"That's enough for today. You guys did great!" Rudy said walking into his office.

I walked over to my bag to grab my towel. I started wiping my face when Jerry put his arm around my shoulder.

"That was impressive. Jack's never lost before." Jerry said.

"Not true!" I started. "He lost to Carson, to Kai & Milton flipped him once." I said.

"First of all..." Jack started, stepping next to me. "Carson cheated & I was up for like 48 hours straight, Milton got lucky." Jack defended

"Hey!" Milton yelled. Jack shrugged.

"You've lost to Kai." I stated. Jack opened his mouth & then stopped. He sighed.

"True! But that was a long time ago." Jack said. I rolled my eyes & smiled.

"I still won!" I said, with a smile on my face. He chuckled as a phone started to ring. My phone.

I dug through my bag searching for it. I pulled it out & read the caller ID. Debby. My eyes widened. She only called if it was an absolute emergency. She usually just texts me. Last time she called me while I was at the dojo was when my parents got in the accident.

"Kim. Who is it?" Milton asked. I snapped my head to the guys & gulped.

I pressed answer & brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey Debby." I said, staying positive. "What's up?" I asked.

"Kim..." She cried. My face went pale & my heart started to race. All positive thoughts in my head flew out the window.

"Debby. What happened?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"It's Jeremy. H-h-h-he-h-h-he..." She stuttered out. I started to shake.

"Debby! Just spit it out!" I said, my voice cracking.

"He had a seizure!" She yelled. I heard my heart break into a million pieces & my eyes widened. "I'm at the hospital. Meet me here now!" She said as she hung up. I pulled the phone away & stared at it in shock.

_'This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!'_ Is all that ran through my mind.

"Kim..." I turned to see Jack, Jerry & Milton staring at me with concern.

"What happened?" Milton asked. I bit my lip & shook my head. I snapped my eyes shut as I felt them water.

"Is it Jeremy?" Jerry asked. I opened my eyes & nodded.

"He had a seizure." I said, barely above a whisper. Their eyes widened. "I'm sorry - I have to go." I said as I grabbed my bag. I felt a hand grab my arm & spin me around.

"We're coming with you!" Jack said. "Milton, go get Rudy." Milton nodded & walked to the office.

"Jack. You don't have to - "

"Kim. Don't fight with us. We're going." Jack said.

"It's pointless. We'll come no matter what you say." Jerry said. I nodded as Rudy & Milton walked out.

"LET'S GO!" Rudy yelled. We ran out of the dojo.

_**::::::**_

The ride felt like an eternity. Rudy was driving fast, too. Jerry sat in the front while Jack, Milton & I sat in the back. I stared out the window & tapped my foot repeatedly. I felt a hand on my shoulder & I jumped. I snapped my head to see Jack. He nodded at me & I took a deep breathe.

"We're here." Rudy said. He pulled over & the guys & I jumped out of the car. Rudy drove to find a parking spot as we ran through the building. We went into an elevator & went up to the 7th floor, like Debby said in the text she sent.

The doors opened & I ran out. I scanned the hallways for anyone I'd recognize. I sighed in relief when we spotted Jack's mother.

"Mom!" Jack yelled. Her head snapped up as we walked to her.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"Down the hall. Debby's waiting outside the room." She said, pointing to the right.

"How is he?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Not sure. I'm going to get his test results now." Mrs. Brewer said. "I'll meet you guys there." We nodded & walked down the hall.

Debby stood up from her bench & hugged me. I buried my face into her shoulder, but looked up when I saw a window. I walked to the window & saw my little brother, hooked up to machines & laying in a hospital bed. I spun around.

"Debby. What exactly happened?" I asked.

"He was in his room watching a movie & I was in the living room. I was calling him down to take his medicine, but he wasn't answering. I went upstairs to see if he was sleeping & he was lying on the floor." Debby explained.

I turned back to the window. "Can we see him?" I asked.

"They want us to wait until we get the test back." Debby said. I nodded.

"We just saw my mom. She was going to get them." Jack said.

Just then, Rudy & Kate came running down the hallway. Kate hugged me & Rudy hugged Debby. We explained everything to them just as Mrs. Brewer walked down the hallway.

Let's just say her facial expression told me everything before the actual test did.

"He did suffer a seizure." Is all she said.

"What's gonna happen now?" Debby asked. Mrs. Brewer looked down & sighed.

"I'm afraid it's spreading very quickly, which could be a good thing." She said. My mouth dropped open.

"How is that a good thing?" I asked.

"It will be painless." She said softly. I bit my lip & forced back the tears.

"What will?" Jerry asked, not comprehending. I heard a slap & hoped it was Kate knocking some sense into him.

I turned around & looked at Jack. He gave me his _It's-okay _look. I bit my lip & shook my head. He walked forward & pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest & let the silent tears fall.

Jack's hand was stroking my hair as he whispered "It's okay" in my ear.

"Jack." I mumbled into his chest. "I can't do this again." I said as I shook my head. He hugged me tighter & I let out a sob.

"Kim, it's gonna be okay." He said.

"No it's not." I cried. He pulled away & cupped my cheeks.

"Yes it will. Everything is going to be okay." Jack said softly. I bit my lip & looked around.

My eyes stopped at the woman running down the hallway. She was short, has strawberry blonde hair & looked panicked as ever. Aunt Jamie.

"I got here as soon as I could." She said. I walked forward & hugged her. "What happened?" She asked.

"He had a seizure." I said. Her green eyes widened.

"Is he okay now?" She asked.

"Jamie." I spun around & saw Debby walking forward with Rudy. "I'll explain everything...Come on." She said, ushering her to follow. The three of them walked down the hallway & I turned to the guys.

Next thing I knew, we were in a group hug. I was squished in between the guys & Kate. Usually, I would've objected, but I'm too upset. We pulled away & I walked to the door. I grabbed the knob, but didn't turn it. I turned back to the guys before turning the knob.

I closed the door behind me & slowly walked to the bed. I wiped my cheeks & forced the tears back. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. He smiled which caused me to smile.

"Hey kiddo." I said softly.

"Hi Kimmie." He said weakly. His voice broke my heart. It was usually all full of life & cheery. Now, it sounded hoarse & tired.

He scooted over in the bed & patted the spot next to him. "Sit with me." He said. I smiled & took the seat next to him. I put my arm around him & pulled him close to me. I kissed the top of his head as his arms hugged my stomach.

"Kimmie?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Remember that time you told me that mommy & daddy went to heaven & I would get to see them one day?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Is today the day?" He asked, with a weak smile on his small face. I bit my lip.

"The doctors did everything they could to help you, you know that right?" I asked him, my voice cracking. He nodded. I kissed the top of his head & sniffled.

"Are we going to see mommy & daddy?" He asked. '_Oh no! Did he say we?' _

"You are, but...I'm not." I said softly. His smiled faded & he frowned.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" He asked.

"It's not my...It's not my time to go see them yet." I said.

"I have to go alone?" He said. I nodded slowly. "Kimmie, I don't wanna go without you!" He said as he hugged my side. I let a tear roll down my cheek. "Kimmie, when will I get to see you again?" He asked.

"When God thinks it's time." I answered, wiping away a tear.

"Kimmie...are you crying?" He asked me.

"No. I'm fine." I lied. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Tired." He said as he closed his eyes. My eyes widened. I didn't calm down until he spoke again. "I'm gonna miss you Kimmie."

I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too, Jeremy." I said as more tears rolled down my face.

He closed his eyes again & opened them slowly. He smiled.

"Kimmie. I see mommy!" He said. I turned to where he was looking & saw nothing but the grey walls & ugly curtains. "She said hi & that she loves you!"

My heart shattered. I wiped my eyes & smiled. "Can you tell her that I love her too?" I asked.

"Tell her yourself, she's right next to you." He said. "So is Daddy!" I smiled & turned around. "He said he's very proud of you & he loves you."

I grabbed Jeremy's hand & kissed it. "I want you to tell them I miss them & that I love them too. I want you to tell them that not a day goes by where I don't think of them. I want you to tell them I will keep trying to make them proud."

"They said that your never alone. There always right next to you, watching over you. They said they'll always be proud of you." He said with a smile. "Kimmie! They left!" He yelled.

"It's okay. You'll see them again." I said.

"Kimmie. I love you." I looked down at the little boy in my arms & saw his eyes closed.

"I love you too." I answered.

His eyes snapped open & he looked at me. "Mommy said it's almost time to go, but she wants you to do something for her."

"Anything." I said.

"She wants you to sing the lullaby." He said. "She wants me to hear the chorus part."

"Okay." I said. I kissed the top of his head & let the lyrics of my mother's song flood my mind.

_"Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away, from here. Out of this curtain room and this hospital grey, we'll just disappear. Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away, from here. You were my best six years." _I sang. **(A/N: Changed the four years to six considering he's not 4)**

Then, the machine went from beeping, to a straight line. Jeremy's body went limp next to me. I jumped & shook my head. I looked down at the little boy in my lap. He was pale & his grip on my hand wasn't there. I let the tears escape my eyes fully now & kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Jeremy." I said in between my cries.

I hugged him one more time before walking to the door. I took one more look at him before walking out.

Jack, Kate, Milton & Jerry stood up from the bench & looked at me. The pit in my throat grew to the size of a watermelon. I bit my lip & turned to see Aunt Jamie, Debby, Rudy & Mrs. Brewer walking down the hallway again.

They reached us & I let out a sob. "He's gone." I said. All their eyes widened & I moved from the door. Mrs. Brewer, Aunt Jamie, Rudy & Debby ran in. Jamie screamed & fell on the bed, sobbing, Mrs. Brewer turned off the machine & Debby cried on Rudy. I took the opportunity & ran.

Ran out of the hospital.

I reached the front doors & ran into the parking lot. It was pouring outside. _Well that's unfortunately cliche. _

_**::::::**_

I walked as slowly as possible, in the storm, to my house. It's been about 20 minutes. I was almost home & I was dreading it. It would be empty.

My phone was continuously ringing. I got to the point where I turned the sound off & put it in my pocket. I walked in the middle of the dead, dark street & just stopped.

I stopped in the middle of the road & broke down. I fell to the ground & started crying again. I pulled my knees to my chest & buried my face.

After a few moments, I lied flat on my back & stared into the sky. The stars were shining & the rain turned to a drizzle. The smell of the rain was all around me & it was a peaceful silence.

It seemed like a perfect scene.

Except, it wasn't.

I was drenched from head to toe. I exhaled the shaky breathe I was holding in & looked back at the stars. There was one in particular that made more tears build up in my eyes.

One tiny star was shining brighter than all the other ones. I knew it was my star. My new guardian angel.

"Hi Jeremy." I said in between my sob.

* * *

**I cried writing this. I'm very proud of this chapter.**

**Now if I get enough reviews for this chapter by the end of the day, I will try & update either later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Here's what Chapter 10 looks like.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

My door opening snapped me back to reality & I sat up. Kate gave me a small smile & closed the door.

"You gave up calling?" I asked.

"For now." Kate said, sitting on my desk.

"I think this is gonna be harder on her than last time." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Kate asked.

"When her parents died, the only thing keeping her together was Jeremy. Now, he's gone." I explained.

"She's still got us, & Jenna & Debby & - " Kate started.

"None of that matters. It's her little brother. She only lost her parents 8 months ago. Now, when she was finally getting her life back to normal, she loses her brother." I said. Kate groaned & ran her fingers through her hair.

"She's got you..." Kate started. "She's gonna need you most of all." I nodded & stood up.

I grabbed my phone & started calling her house phone again. It rang 5 times before Jamie answered.

_"Hello?" _She said. She sounded hoarse & depressed.

"Hi Jamie. It's Jack." I said. I heard her sigh of relief.

_"I was meaning to call you. Can you come by today?"_ She asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" I asked.

_"Kim hasn't left her room since thursday. After Milton & his dad left, she went to her room & never came out. She refuses to talk, she won't let me in the room. I think you can get through to her."_

I sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I said before hanging up.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Kim locked herself in her room on Thursday & hasn't come out. She wants me to come by." I explained, looking for sneakers.

"Just you, right? I don't think it's good if all of us show up." Kate said.

"Yeah, just me. But, I'll call you if anything happens." I said as I walked out.

* * *

**Well, that's it. This next chapter will kinda just be a filler until the funeral. This next Chapter is pretty much Kick. **

**Remember, review & I'll update faster! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**JACK'S POV**

It's Saturday morning, October 20th. It's been 2 days since Jeremy died. Kim was ignoring all of us. Kate called the house, but Jamie said Kim didn't wanna talk. Milton was the only one who saw Kim. His dad is friends with Jenna, so Milton & his dad went to see them. All he said was that she said like 3 words & didn't move from her couch.

She scared all of us when she disappeared from the hospital. Apparently, Debby found her sitting in the street & took her home.

My door opening snapped me back to reality & I sat up. Kate gave me a small smile & closed the door.

"You gave up calling?" I asked.

"For now." Kate said, sitting on my desk.

"I think this is gonna be harder on her than last time." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Kate asked.

"When her parents died, the only thing keeping her together was Jeremy. Now, he's gone." I explained.

"She's still got us, & Jamie & Debby & - "

"None of that matters. It's her little brother. She only lost her parents 8 months ago. Now, when she was finally getting her life back to normal, she loses her brother." I said. Kate groaned & ran her fingers through her hair.

"She's got you..." Kate started. "She's gonna need you most of all." I nodded & stood up.

I grabbed my phone & started calling her house phone again. It rang 5 times before Jenna answered.

"_Hello?"_ She said. She sounded hoarse & depressed.

"Hi Jamie. It's Jack." I said. I heard her sigh of relief.

_"I was meaning to call you. Could you come by today?"_ She asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" I asked.

_"Kim hasn't left her room since last night. After Milton & his dad left, she went to her room & never came out. She refuses to eat, she won't let me in the room. I think you can get through to her."_

I sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I said before hanging up.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Kim locked herself in her room last night & hasn't come out. She wants me to come by." I explained, looking for sneakers.

"Just you, right? I don't think it's good if all of us show up." Kate said.

"Yeah, just me. But, I'l call you if anything happens." I said as I walked out.

I walked out of the room & down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen & saw my mom tying Alison's shoes.

"I'm going to Kim's." I said.

"How is she?" My mom asked.

"Locked in her room, refusing to leave. That's why I'm headed over." I said.

"Is Kate staying? I need someone to watch Nicholas." She said.

"Ya. It's just me. Kate's upstairs." I said. She nodded as she put Alison on the ground. "I'll be back later."

**_::::::_**

I knocked on the front door of Kim's house, praying she would be the one to answer the door. I knew it would be Jamie, but I still hoped. Jamie opened the door & let me in.

"Thank you for coming Jack. I don't now if she'll open to you, but It's worth a shot. Don't be scared to use force to get in." She said. I chuckled & then realized she was serious. I nodded & ran up the stairs. I stopped at Kim's door & knocked.

"Kim...It's Jack." I said. I leaned forward to listen. Nothing. "Kim, please open up." I begged.

I noticed the door to the bathroom & smiled. I opened it quietly & walked in. I grabbed the knob to the other door, the led to Kim's room. When I saw it was locked & sighed. Then, the door opened. Standing there was Kim.

She locked eyes with me for a second before walking away. She sat down at her window seat & stared out the window. I walked over & lifted her legs up. I sat down & placed her legs back down, across my lap.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jamie called me. She's worried about you." I said. She kept her eyes on the window.

"Why haven't you left your room?" I asked. All she did was blink. "Kim, come on. Look at me."

She hesitated before moving her head. Her eyes locked on mine & I saw tears rimming her eyes.

"I know your sad & you miss him...but you can't lock yourself in your room." I said.

"And why not?" She asked, a little louder than last time.

"Because it's not healthy, your scaring Jamie, Rudy, Debby, the guys, Kate..." I said. "It's not what your parents or Jeremy would want."

"You don't know what they would want." She said, standing up. She walked to her dresser & stared at something.

"Neither do you. Kim, you haven't talked in days. Your sitting in a window, staring at nothing. They don't want that!" I said, following her. "They want you to be happy & healthy." I said.

"I can't be happy." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes you can." I said, getting an idea. She gave me a look & shook her head.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Kim." I said. She ignored me & continued packing away her parents things. "Kim, please." I said, taking a step towards her._

_"I can't Jack!" She said. "I can't think about the fact that Jeremy & I are all alone." She said, her voice cracking. She walked back into her mother's closet._

_"Kim, I want you to come with me." I said as she walked back into the room & shoved stuff into a bag._

_"I'm not done." She said. I grabbed her wrist & her eyes met mine. She started breathing heavy._

_"Please." I said. She looked down as I grabbed her hand. I pulled her with me & we walked out of the house. _

_..._

_We stopped walking when we got to the treehouse. __**(A/N: YES! The treehouse is in this story, too. Same background & everything so I won't go into detail about it again.)**_

_We climbed to the top & Kim sighed._

_"Why are we here?" She asked._

_"You found me here the night my grandfather passed away. You refused to leave my side, even when I was yelling at you to leave. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to stay up here & never come down." I said. "But someone kept telling me that everything would be okay, no matter how much it hurts right now." _

_A tear rolled down her cheek & she immediately wiped it away. "She told me that it's okay to cry & show weakness because that's what makes us human. She also said to never lose hope."_

_She took a deep breathe. "Who gave you that horrible advice?" She asked. I smiled._

_"Just some girl I know." I joked. She smiled._

_The smile quickly faded as she started breathing heavy. I pulled her into my arms & she cried into my chest._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**KIM'S POV**

"I can't be happy." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes you can." Jack said. I turned & gave him a look.

"Remember the night my grandfather died?" He asked. "I went into the treehouse & refused to leave. You came up there & tried to do the same thing I'm trying to do now." He explained.

"That was different." I said.

"Your the one who helped me. You wouldn't let us help you when your parents died. So now I'm helping you." Jack said.

"I don't have anyone anymore." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. Jack put his hand on my cheek & used his thumb to wipe it away.

"You have me." He said. I started crying & buried my face in his shoulder. He rubbed my back & let me cry.

* * *

**A/N: So I couldn't sleep, so I decided to update. This is basically just a filler Chapter. The next chapter is the Funeral & I'll giver you a spoiler...**

**Three words.**

** .Kick!**

**Hehehe...Here's a look at Chapter 11.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I grabbed my mother's silver earrings & put them on. As I pulled the silver point into my ear, My eyes scanned the pictures on the mirror. There was one of my parents, one of me & the guys, one of Kate & I & then one of me & Jeremy.

There was a knock at my door. I turned away from the mirror & looked to see my Aunt Jamie. She gave me a weak smile & walked in.

"I'm almost ready." I said as I put on the other earring.

"Take your time." Jamie said. "I found this..." Jamie said, holding up a letter with my name on it. "It's from your mom." I nodded as she handed me the paper.

I nodded & sat down on my bed. I grabbed my black heels & started putting them on.

I looked up for a second & saw Jamie looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I gave her a confused look. "I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people."

I got up from the bed & stood right in front of her. I nodded. "I still have you." I said. She nodded & pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away & she walked downstairs. I looked at the envelope in my hand & put it down on the dresser.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm done for tonight. I just finished writing another story that I won't post until all of these chapters are posted & done. And I'm started to write a new one that I'm not so 50/50 on. **

**But I'll try posting the next chapter during the end of the week.**

**UNTIL THEN :D :P 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**KIM'S POV**

**Next Day**

I grabbed my mother's silver earrings & put them on. As I pulled the silver point into my ear, My eyes scanned the pictures on the mirror. There was one of my parents, one of me & the guys, one of Kate & I & then one of me & Jeremy.

There was a knock at my door. I turned away from the mirror & looked to see my Aunt Jamie. She gave me a weak smile & walked in.

"I'm almost ready." I said as I put on the other earring.

"Take your time." Jamie said. "I found this..." Jamie said, holding up a letter with my name on it. "It's from your mom." I nodded as she handed me the paper.

I nodded & sat down on my bed. I grabbed my black heels & started putting them on.

I looked up for a second & saw Jamie looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I gave her a confused look. "I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people."

I got up from the bed & stood right in front of her. I nodded. "I still have you." I said. She nodded & pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away & she walked downstairs. I looked at the envelope in my hand & put it down on the dresser.

_**::::::**_

The funeral passed by rather quick. It was mostly a blur. I was in the car, driving to the cemetery. It was just Aunt Jamie & I.

The car pulled over & we got out. Waiting at the gate was an old woman, holding a bunch of roses. She had a smile on her face & I gave her a fake one.

"How many dear?" She asked.

"Three." I said. She handed me three roses & we walked to his grave.

The walk was silent. I heard whispers from people behind me, but I couldn't make out who they were. I refused to talk to anyone. Rudy came up to me before & I just stayed silent.

We all gathered around two tombstones. One read,

_IN MEMORY OF _

_JEREMY ANDREW CRAWFORD_

_BORN MAY 26TH, 2006_

_DIED OCTOBER 18TH, 2012_

_A BEAUTIFUL, STRONG BOY._

I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. I turned to Aunt Jamie & she nodded for me to go first.

I took four steps forward & knelt down in front of his grave. I placed a rose on top of the pile of dirt. I didn't remove my hand right away. I sighed. "Goodbye Jeremy." I mouthed.

I stood up & glanced over to the grave next to it. This one read,

_IN MEMORY OF_

_JONATHAN CRAWFORD ANGELA BENSON CRAWFORD_

_BORN MAY 3RD, 1975 BORN DECEMBER 10TH, 1975_

_DIED MARCH 13TH, 2012 DIED MARCH 13TH, 2012_

_LOVING PARENTS, FRIENDS & FAMILY._

I knelt down next to their grave & put down the last two roses.

It was in that moment when I couldn't hold them back any longer. I let the tears fall as I looked up.

I never noticed who was standing around me. Aunt Jamie, Uncle Toby (Aunt Jamie's ex-husband), Aunt Maggie & Uncle Eric (my dad's brother & wife), Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Krupnick, Debby, Rudy, Jack, Kate, Jerry, & Milton.

I stood up & wiped away my tears. I smiled at them & walk towards the group of Wasabi Warriors.

I stopped directly in front of Jack, Jerry, Kate & Milton. "You guys came?"

"Of course we came." Kate said.

"I ignored all of you for days & you still came here for me?" I asked.

"Well, Yeah!" Jerry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kim, we will always be here for you." Milton said.

"No matter what." Jack added. I smiled.

"You guys are the best." I said. They smiled & we ended up in a group hug. We pulled apart & I turned to see Debby & Rudy walking to us.

Debby pulled me into a hug & Rudy shot me a smile. I returned one & pulled away from Debby.

"How you holding up?" Rudy asked.

"I think I'm gonna be okay." I said.

"Good. Jamie told me you wouldn't leave your room." Debby said.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked over at Jack. "Someone was able to convince me not to lose hope." I said, keeping my eyes on Jack. He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad." Debby said.

"Me too!" Rudy added.

"So are we." Jack said.

I laughed.

**_::::::_**

I watched the rest of the people walk out to their cars. I hated talking to people who pretended they knew me & my family. The only ones I wanted to talk to were starting to leave.

My Uncle Toby, Aunt Maggie & Uncle Eric were with my Aunt Jamie & Debby. Rudy left a few minutes ago & Mr. Krupnick just said his goodbyes.

Jerry & Milton came up to me next. "We gotta get going." Jerry said.

"Thank you for being here. It meant a lot." I said.

"No problem. Well see you soon?" Milton said. I nodded.

"Yeah." They smiled & walked off to Jerry's car.

Mrs. Brewer & Kate came up to me. "Hi Kim." She said as she gave me a hug. I pulled away & turned to Kate.

"You okay?" Kate asked. I nodded.

"I think I will be. Right now, I just need to process it." I said.

"Well, if you need anything let us know. And if you wanna call one of them at 2 in the morning, feel free!" Mrs. Brewer said. I laughed.

"Thank you for all you did for him." I said.

"It was nothing dear." She said.

"I'll call you later." Kate said as she hugged me.

"Okay. If I don't answer don't be surprised." I said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I haven't seen my phone since Thursday." I joked. She rolled her eyes & laughed.

"Bye Kim." She said, walking away.

"Sweetie, could you give me a hand?" I turned around to see the old lady trying to lift a box onto the table.

"Sure." I walked over & helped her pick it up.

"Thank you dearie." She said, with a smile. "Was the ceremony nice?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Were those your friends you were hugging before?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"You know, family isn't always blood." She said. I raised my eyebrow. "It's the people in your life who want you & accept you for who you are. The ones that will do ANYTHING to see your beautiful smile & love you, no matter what."

I smiled. "Your right. All I really need is them."

"You may feel empty without your parents & brother, but you still have your other family." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack standing a few feet away, smiling at me. I smiled back & bit my lip.

"Ah, Young love." The old lady said.

"No - Uh! He's not my - " I stopped talking when her finger touched my lips.

"I know. But he will be." She said. My eyes widened. "He made you smile without even trying. That's true love."

"He's just my friend." I said as she removed her finger. I looked back at Jack as he leaned against the gate.

"Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us." She said.

"That explains a lot." I said.

"So, go be happy." She said. She turned me around & pushed me a little. "Go on!" She said. I rolled my eyes & smiled.

I walked up to Jack. "What was that about?" He asked.

I smiled & turned to the old lady. She gave me a thumbs up & I laughed. "Nothing..." I said. "What are you still doing here? Your mom & Kate left already."

"So?" He asked.

"Why did you stay?" I asked. He simply shrugged.

"To talk to you." He said. _Maybe Jack does like me..._

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked. I bit my lip & scanned the area.

"Where?" I asked. He smiled & grabbed my hand.

"The fun is in the mystery." He said.

"You crazy, Brewer." I joked as we walked out of the Cemetery.

"I'm crazy? Your the one following a 'crazy' person, Crawford." He joked back.

"Does it make me crazy that I trust you?" I said. We stopped walking & he turned to face me.

"Not at all. Besides, I'd never lie to you." He said.

"I know that." I said. He smiled & we continued walking.

**_::::::_**

We walked along the shore of the beach in a comfortable silence. In my right hand were my shoes, in my left was Jack's hand.

I wanted to ask him a question since we left the cemetery, but I was scared. He suddenly stopped walking. I turned to face him & raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me. I took a deep breathe. It's now or never Kim.

"The old lady I was talking to before kept talking about my fate & young love & it just got me thinking about someone, but I don't know how he feels about me." I said, not naming names purposely.

"Okay..." Jack said.

"What do you look for in a girl?" I asked, growing curious.

"Well, she can't be oblivious to the world around her, like Jerry, but she doesn't have to be smart, like Milton." Jack started. I laughed. "She has to understand my sarcasm & not turn into a overly protective jealous girl because I talk to other girls."

"What about looks?" I asked.

"Really Kim?" He asked. I nodded. "The only issue I'd have is if she was taller than me." I laughed.

"Really? You don't have a preference on what they look like?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Like hair color, long legs, perfect curves? You don't care about that?"

"It really doesn't matter what a girl looks like. To me, having a girlfriend is about spending time with her & enjoying every single moment we share." Jack said.

"Wow!" I said.

"I know. I'm good!" Jack said, being cocky. I smacked his arm & he laughed. "What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What do you look for in a guy?" He said.

"Well, Can't be stupid like Jerry or overly smart like Milton. Can't be a wimp, can't be a jerk. He has to accept me for who I am & he DEFINITELY can't be shorter than me." I said. Jack laughed. "I'm serious. If he's shorter than me, it's an automatic deal breaker!"

"Do you have a preference on looks?" Jack asked.

"Not really. As long as he makes me happy." I said. "Oh wait. I lied." I said, remembering my other deal breaker.

"What?"

"His hair can't be long. Like if it's past his shoulders, I'll be too temped to cut it off while he's asleep." I said. Jack started chuckling. "What?" I said.

"Nothing." He said. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehehe ! Now remember that letter I mentioned earlier. It won't appear in the next chapter, but it will be in one of the future ones. **

**Here's a look at Chapter 12!**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I jumped up from my bed & walked over to my hiding spot. I pulled out my diary & sat down with a pen on my window seat.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Jeremy died. This time, it's different. _

_When Mom & Dad died, I was depressed & alone. I wanted nothing to do with the world around me & I just wanted to drown myself in my grief. This time, it's completely different. I miss him like crazy & I wish he was here, but I'm not gonna get caught in that black hole again._

_I'm happy. I realized if I do what I did last time, I'll be wasting my life. The life that Jeremy never got to live. So I'm doing him, my parents & my friends a favor by moving on._

I closed the book & put it back where it belongs. I looked out the window & saw Kate waving her hands like a crazy person. I laughed & gestured towards the side door. She nodded & I walked downstairs.

I opened the side door, in the kitchen & Kate walked in.

"How ya doing?" She asked, being really cheery.

"Good! You?" I asked.

"Great!" She said. "We need to have a chat!" She grabbed my hand & pulled my up to my room. She closed the door behind us as I sat down on my window seat. She took a seat on my bed, facing me & smiled.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Your feelings for Jack." Kate said.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm stopping you there.**

**I wasn't gonna update this story until Sunday - but something happened.**

**I reached 100 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed & favorites this story!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**A special shout out to the readers who reviewed the most!**

**swagmasterlol - Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me laugh :) 3**

**bellafan22 - Thank you for reviewing ! 8)**

**LoveShipper - You are truly da bomb ! You've read & reviewed all my stories & that just makes me smile! 333**

**KarateGirl77 - Thank you so much for reviewing not only this story, but my others as well! :-]**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover - Thank you for reading & reviewing! :P**

**bigdreamer1597 - Thanks for reviewing this story! :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Keep reviewing & I'll keep updating! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Kickin' it. I only own Kate!_

_Enjoy!_

_*Important A/N at the end!*_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**KIM'S POV**

"KIM! I'M LEAVING!" Jamie yelled as the door slammed. I sighed. Finally!

Aunt Jamie was leaving for a 4 day business trip. I convinced her to go so that way I could have the house to myself. Debby wouldn't be checking up on me because she's out of town, visiting family. So I could finally get some alone time.

I jumped up from my bed & walked over to my hiding spot. I pulled out my diary & sat down with a pen on my window seat.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Jeremy died. This time, it's different. _

_When Mom & Dad died, I was depressed & alone. I wanted nothing to do with the world around me & I just wanted to drown myself in my grief. This time, it's completely different. I miss him like crazy & I wish he was here, but I'm not gonna get caught in that black hole again._

_I'm happy. I realized if I do what I did last time, I'll be wasting my life. The life that Jeremy never got to live. So I'm doing him, my parents & my friends a favor by moving on._

I closed the book & put it back where it belongs. I looked out the window & saw Kate waving her hands like a crazy person. I laughed & gestured towards the side door. She nodded & I walked downstairs.

I opened the side door, in the kitchen & Kate walked in.

"How ya doing?" She asked, being really cheery.

"Good! You?" I asked.

"Great!" She said. "We need to have a chat!" She grabbed my hand & pulled my up to my room. She closed the door behind us as I sat down on my window seat. She took a seat on my bed, facing me & smiled.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Your feelings for Jack." Kate said. My eyes widened & I groaned.

"Why?" I said.

"You can't ignore it forever! Now spill!" Kate said.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"The other day at the funeral, he came home like 2 hours later. He said he was with you. What happened?" She asked.

I sighed. "We went for a walk on the beach. I brought up the question 'What do you look for in a girl?' just to kinda take my mind off of the funeral."

"And..."

"He said 'She can't be oblivious but she doesn't have to be smart. She has to understand his sarcasm & not turn into a overly protective jealous girl'." I said, in my best Jack voice.

"Thats it?" Kate asked.

I continued to explain exactly what Jack said & Kate's eyes widened.

"KIM!" Kate yelled, scaring me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He described you!" Kate yelled. My eyes widened. '_He couldn't have. Could he?' _I thought.

"I don't know what your talking about. Jack wasn't talking about me." I said as I stood up.

"Kim, trust me! I know my brother. He was talking about you." Kate said, crossing her arms. My eyes widened.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"You crazy, Brewer." I joked as we walked out of the Cemetery._

_"I'm crazy? Your the one following a 'crazy' person, Crawford." He joked back._

_"Does it make me crazy that I trust you?" I said. We stopped walking & he turned to face me._

_"Not at all. Besides, I'd never lie to you." He said._

_"I know that."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Kate, what if he was describing me?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Then I'm gonna go lecture him on how to ask you out!" Kate joked.

"Do you really think he likes me?" I asked.

"Kim, he'd be crazy not to. Your smart, your gorgeous, your funny & you make him happy." Kate said. "Trust me, he was describing you." I smiled.

_**::::::**_

**KATE'S POV**

I walked through my front door, & screamed to whoever was home that I was home. I walked to the kitchen & saw Nic & Ali coloring at the counter. I kissed the tops of their heads as Jack came into the kitchen.

"Hey. Where were you?" He asked as he walked to the fridge.

"Kim's. You never told me you took her to the beach!" I said. He grabbed a water bottle & gulped.

"Yeah. We went for a walk after the funeral. So?" He said as he took another sip from the bottle.

"What'd you talk about?" I asked.

"She asked me for what I looked for in a girl." He said.

I asked him to tell me what he said, even though I already knew. He explained what he said, & I nodded.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I asked her what she looks for in a guy." Jack said.

"What'd she say?" I asked excitedly.

"She said, 'He can't be stupid nor overly smart, can't be a wimp or a jerk, has to accept her for who she is, can't be shorter than her & His hair can't be past his shoulders..." Jack explained. My eyes widened.

"JACK!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"SHE DESCRIBED YOU!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Okay. Kim doesn't like me." Jack said as he walked away. I followed him.

"Can't be stupid but doesn't have to be smart, Can't be a wimp or jerk. Has to accept her, can't have really long hair & can't be shorter than her." I listed. "Jack. That's you!" He bit his lip & then his eyes widened.

"You think?" he asked.

"I KNOW!" I exclaimed. "Jack, you have to make your move!"

"Kate-"

"Before it's to late, Jackson." I said. He cringed at his full name.

"Fine, Katherine." He said. I gasped & smacked him over the head. I hate my full name. It sounded too formal & I was DEFINITELY NOT A FORMAL GIRL!

Jack chuckled. "You really think Kim has a crush on me?" He asked.

"First of all, it's way past crush. Second, she'd be crazy not too. Your pretty smart, handsome, strong & you always make her laugh." I explained. Jack smiled.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"Well think fast!" I said. I turned & saw Alison smiling in the doorway.

"Is Kim the blonde one?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"She's pretty!" Alison said. "I like her!"

"Yeah, me too." Jack muttered, thinking no one heard him. But I did. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner. Things got hectic.**

**Also sorry this was short & kinda boring. This was literally just a filler chapter!**

**Here's a look at Chapter 13.**

* * *

Kim grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge & then heard a noise outside. She put the carton on the counter & walked to the front door. She opened it wide & saw no one there. Her head turned to the mailbox & saw a pile of white envelopes & magazines. Kim grabbed them & brought them inside.

She threw the pile of bills on the counter & poured herself orange juice. She drank it as she sorted it out.

_'Bill. Bill. Bill. Magazine. Bill. Magazine. Letter. Letter. Letter...' _She thought.

Once it was all sorted, she put the bills on Jamie's desk. She grabbed the magazines & brought them to her room. Kim threw them down on her bed & one of them fell out of the pile & onto the ground. She knelt down & picked it up.

Kim's good mood immediately faded as she read the cover page.

Halloween Costume Shop.

Halloween was in a week. The magazine was subscribed to his name. She scanned the pages & felt a tear roll down her cheek.

**-FLASHBACK- *2 WEEKS BEFORE HIS DEATH***

_"Kimmie, I wanna show you something!" Jeremy called. Kim got off the couch & walked to the computer desk._

_"What's up?" She asked as she stood behind the little boy scrolling through the internet._

_"I'm picking out my halloween costume. Should I be a pirate, Captain America, or a cave man?" He asked. Kim laughed at his odd choices._

_"A pirate, a superhero or a caveman? How about that one?" Kim asked pointing to the little lady bug costume._

_"NO! That's for girls, Kim!" Jeremy said. Kim gasped._

_"IT IS?" She asked. Kim started laughing as her brother smacked her arm."I'm kidding, buddy. You can be whatever you wanna be. That's the fun of halloween." Kim said._

_"JEREMY! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" Jamie called from the front door. Jeremy sighed & got up from the desk._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Kim wiped the tear away & threw the magazine down on the bed. She walked over to her dresser & went to grab a tissue when she saw it.

The letter. The letter Jamie found addressed to her.

Kim hesitated before picking up the white envelope & opening it. She sat down on the ground, her head leaning on her bed.

She put the envelope on the floor & slowly opened the letter, with shaky hands.

* * *

**A/N: That's it!**

**I will be trying to update a lot more because I want this story finished before I start school in September.**

**There are 7 more chapters remaining & I'll be complete.**

**But once school starts, I'm going to focus on that while continuing to write stories - but I won't be posting them until their finished.**

**I'm in the middle of writing two stories at the moment. One that I just started & one that i've been writing for a while now but I keep putting it off because I keep getting writers block. **

**The other I just started & I've already written 6 chapters. This one is my main priority. I got the idea after watching the Lab Rat's Bionic Showdown special with my little sister - & no, I'm not copying it. I started brain storming & before I knew it. I had a prologue written that I'm very proud of. I'm going to be putting everything i have into this story.**

**Well, that's it! I'm going to try & update this weekend, but If i don't, I'll post monday!**

**Love ya! :* 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kickin' it! I only own Kate!**

(_Italics = Flashbacks OR Thoughts, __**Bold Italics = Video, **__Underlined Italics = Letter_)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Kim woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly got out of bed & dragged herself to the phone on the desk. The caller ID read 'Milton'.

"Hello?" She said, sounding groggy.

"Someone sounds sleepy? Did I wake you?" Milton asked, sounding super cheery.

"No, I sound like this all day!" Kim said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Ha. Well the guys & I are going to lunch later. Wanna come?" He asked.

"What time?" Kim asked as she walked out of her room, to the steps.

"Like 1." He said. Kim looked over the time on the stove when she entered the kicthen. 11:09.

"Maybe. I'll call you back & let you know." Kim said.

"KK! Bye Kim!" He said.

"Later." Kim said as she hung up the phone.

Kim got out of bed & walked down the hallway, to her steps. Once on the first floor, she made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge & then heard a noise outside. She put the carton on the counter & walked to the front door. She opened it wide & saw no one there. Her head turned to the mailbox & saw a pile of white envelopes & magazines. Kim grabbed them & brought them inside.

She threw the pile of bills on the counter & poured herself orange juice. She drank it as she sorted it out.

_'Bill. Bill. Bill. Magazine. Bill. Magazine. Letter. Letter. Letter...' _She thought.

Once it was all sorted, she put the bills on Jamie's desk. She grabbed the magazines & brought them to her room. Kim threw them down on her bed & one of them fell out of the pile & onto the ground. She knelt down & picked it up.

Kim's good mood immediately faded as she read the cover page.

Halloween Costume Shop.

Halloween was in a week. The magazine was subscribed to his name. She scanned the pages & felt a tear roll down her cheek.

**-FLASHBACK- *2 WEEKS BEFORE HIS DEATH***

_"Kimmie, I wanna show you something!" Jeremy called. Kim got off the couch & walked to the computer desk._

_"What's up?" She asked as she stood behind the little boy scrolling through the internet._

_"I'm picking out my halloween costume. Should I be a pirate, Captain America, or a cave man?" He asked. Kim laughed at his odd choices._

_"A pirate, a superhero or a caveman? How about that one?" Kim asked pointing to the little lady bug costume._

_"NO! That's for girls, Kim!" Jeremy said. Kim gasped._

_"IT IS?" She asked. Kim started laughing as her brother smacked her arm."I'm kidding, buddy. You can be whatever you wanna be. That's the fun of halloween." Kim said._

_"JEREMY! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" Jamie called from the front door. Jeremy sighed & got up from the desk._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Kim wiped the tear away & threw the magazine down on the bed. She walked over to her dresser & went to grab a tissue when she saw it.

The letter. The letter Jamie found addressed to her.

Kim hesitated before picking up the white envelope & opening it. She sat down on the ground, her head leaning on her bed.

She put the envelope on the floor & slowly opened the letter, with shaky hands.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_If your reading this, that means something has happened to me & your father._

_First, I just wanna say how sorry I am. Sorry for leaving you & Jeremy. Nothing bad was suppose to happen & I never wanted you to go through something as horrible as loosing a parent - let alone both. I lost my mother when I was 17 & I can't even imagine you going through what I did._

_Second, I know how scared you are. You're scared that you could lose Jeremy as well. His condition is unpredictable & not in anyway your fault. If you & Aunt Jamie just listen to what the doctors tell you, everything should be fine. But like I said, his condition is unpredictable. So if the doctors tell you there is nothing more they can do, don't you dare blame yourself. None of this is your fault. Your the best older sister Jeremy could've asked for. So if god thinks it's Jeremy's time to go, it's his time to go._

_Third, I'm sorry again. I always thought that if Jeremy were to pass, we'd be there grieving with you, helping each other. But unfortunately, we're not. I'm sorry that you had to go through all the pain of loosing your father, Jeremy & myself. Like I said, I never wanted you to know what that feels like._

_Lastly, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for remaining strong for Jeremy. Thank you for being there for him when we couldn't be. Thank you for being the most responsible daughter there could be. And, thank you for never giving up. You are the most incredible daughter. I couldn't have wanted you to be anything else. I don't want you to ever lose hope. You are so smart & talented. Your father & I are always proud of you, no matter what you did or what you decide to do with your life. _

_I don't want you to lose hope. Never take a day for granted. You never know which one is your last. That's exactly how your father & I lived our lives & that's what I want you to do. We love you so much & I hope you never have to read this._

_Love always,_

_Mom__._

Kim was bawling by the time she finished reading the letter. She put the letter on the floor & brought her knees to her chest & buried her face. Her sobs echoing through the empty house.

After a few minutes, she grabbed her laptop & opened up a file. Kim scrolled threw all of the folders until she came across Videos. She clicked on the one that read **'Jeremy's 6th Birthday!'**

**_DATE: FEBRUARY 26TH, 2012._**

**_"Blow out the candles Jeremy!" Kim yelled from the other side of the camera. _**

**_"Kim, I'll take the camera. Get in the picture with your parents!" Debby called. _**

**_Kim suddenly appeared in front of the camera. She ran next to Jeremy & her parents. She put her arms around Jeremy, Her father put his arm around her & her mother put her arm around her husband & stood happily behind the birthday boy._**

**_Multiple flashes went off & then they moved apart._**

**_"Okay, Jack take the camera. Debby, Aunt Jamie get in this one!" Kim yelled. _**

**_Jack appeared on the video camera & then disappeared. Debby ran next to Kim & her Father while Jamie went on the other side with Her mother & Jeremy. More flashes went off & then they separated._**

**_"I'll take the cake into the kitchen & cut it!" Angela Crawford said. She picked up the cake & walked out of the room. _**

**_"Thank you!" Kim said as she walked towards the camera. She went to grab it but it swerved. "JACK! Gimme the camera!" She yelled._**

**_"No I like being the cameraman!" Jack yelled. Kate appeared from behind Kim & she gave an evil look. She smacked the 'cameraman' & Kim grabbed the camera. The screen went black._**

**_..._**

**_"So Jeremy...how does it feel to be six years old?" Kim asked. The camera was aimed at the little boy half asleep on the couch._**

**_"Tiring!" He answered. He buried his face under the pillow & Kim giggle. She grabbed the pillow away & Jeremy frowned._**

**_"Awww. I know what'll turn that frown upside down." Kim said. She placed the camera down on a table & sat next to him on the couch. "A visit from the TICKLE MONSTER!" She yelled._**

**_She grabbed the little boy & started tickling his stomach. Laughs erupted from both of them & their faces turned pink._**

**_"Kimmie! STOP!" Jeremy yelled in between breathes. She put him down & they started catching their breathes. Kim picked up the camera & smiled._**

**_"Say goodnight Jeremy." Kim said as the camera moved to Jeremy. He smiled & waved._**

**_"Goodnight Jeremy!" He said. Kim laughed & the screen went black._**

Kim slammed down the laptop, trying so hard to keep calm. After a few moments, she wiped her face & reopened the laptop. She scrolled through the other videos. She found one of her & her father running around. Jeremy ran up & Kim picked him up & started spinning.

She paused the video & walked into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face & dried it with a towel.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw the door that led to Jeremy's room. She hasn't been in there for what felt like an eternity. She took cautious steps to the door. She put her hand on the knob & before she could stop herself, she opened it.

His room was exactly as he left it. His bed was unmade, his toy box was open with a pile of toys in front of it, His closet door was open & it was messy. His hamper was filled with his dirty clothes. Kim walked to his bed & sat down. She grabbed his pajama's & brought them to her face.

They still smelt like him.

She picked up her phone & called Jack.

"Hey Kim. You coming?" He asked. Kim sniffled & sighed.

"Something came up." Kim started, she let out a quiet, shaky breathe & hoped Jack would buy it.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked, concern in his voice. Kim bit her lip & wiped away another tear.

"Everything's fine. Have fun with the guys. I'll talk to you later." Kim said as she immediately hung up.

She took one look around the room & shook her head.

_'It's time. It's time to put it all away.' _Kim thought. She stood up & went into the closet in the hall. She grabbed a giant black bag & some folded up cardboard boxes.

She placed all of it in the center of his room & looked around. '_What goes first?' _She thought. She walked towards his closet & started throwing his clothes on the bed.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim hung up on me before I could say anything. I turned to Milton & Jerry.

"She's not coming." I said. "She's sick." I lied. They all nodded.

"Okay, let's go get pizza." Jerry said.

"You guys go, I'll catch up." I said.

"Okay." Milton said. They walked off. When they were out of sight, I started walking to Kim's house.

_**::::::**_

I knocked on the front door for the third time. Still no answer. I took a few steps back & looked at Kim's window. I didn't see anyone there. I walked around threw the backyard & prayed the backdoor was unlocked. It was.

_I see Kim's still forgetting to lock it. _

I walked into the kitchen & saw it was empty. "Kim?" I called. Nothing.

I scanned the first floor before I walked up the stairs. I checked her bedroom & saw it was empty. I was about to walk out when I saw her computer screen still up.

I walked towards it & saw she had a video paused. I clicked play.

**_Kim threw Jeremy down on the couch & Kim started laughing. Her dad snuck up behind her & started tickling her stomach. Kim's knees gave out & she fell to the ground laughing. _**

**_Another woman's laugh came from behind the camera as Jeremy hopped on top of Kim. She groaned & her father laughed._**

I paused the video & stood up. I was about to start walking when I almost stepped on a piece of paper. I picked it up & quickly scanned the page. I sighed when I finished reading it.

It was a letter from Kim's mom.

I placed the paper on the bed. I walked into the bathroom & saw Jeremy's door open. I walked in & saw boxes on the floor & clothes on the bed. I heard rustling & snapped my head to the closet. Kim was clearing out his stuff.

"Kim." I said. She spun around & saw me. Her face was pink & puffy. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" She asked as she threw the last of his clothes on the bed.

"You don't have to do this now." I said. "This can wait."

She looked up & went to the floor. She grabbed his toys & threw them back into a toy chest.

"No. I'd rather get it over with now." She said as she slammed the top of the chest shut. She stood up & scanned the room. She walked to a box & pulled out a bunch of movies. Bobby Wasabi movies. She froze & stared at the DVD boxes.

"Kim." I said as I walked to her. She snapped out of it & stood up. She put the movies back in the box & walked to the bed. She started throwing his clothes in a garbage bag. "Kim-"

"WHAT, JACK WHAT!" She yelled.

"You don't have to do this now. Your not ready." I said.

"I'M NEVER GONNA BE READY JACK!" She yelled. "WHETHER I DO IT NOW OR IN 5 MONTHS, I WILL NEVER BE READY!"

"I know that! But there's no rush to do this now. It's only been a week." I said. Kim wiped her face & let out a shaky breathe.

"Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy...THERE ALL DEAD!" She yelled. "I can't even..." She started trailing off & then kicked the box, next to her foot, across the room.

I turned my head back to Kim & she started crying. She covered her face & let out a sob.

"Kim, it's okay-"

"NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" She yelled in between her sobs as she sank to her knees. She clutched her stomach & continued sobbing. "I can't, I can't..." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop! Please! It hurts..." She cried. My heart shattered.

She started to shake & her breathing became heavy. I knelt down next to her & wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her head against my shoulder as I rubbed her back. Her hand grabbed my arm that was wrapped in the front & I just shushed her.

"It's gonna be okay." I said. She stopped shaking, & started letting out deep breathes. She pulled away & I cupped her face, wiping the tears away. I looked right into her bloodshot eyes & saw nothing but hurt.

"Your gonna be okay." I said. Her cries became silent & her breathing slowly went back to normal. She lifted her hand & started wiping her cheeks.

"A halloween magazine came in the mail, addressed to Jeremy. He was just talking to me about his costume a few weeks ago..." Kim said. "He was stuck between a pirate, a cave man or a superhero." Kim took a deep breathe & leaned against his bed. I moved next to her & she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Jamie gave me this letter that my mom wrote incase anything happened to her & my father. Once I read that, I started going through videos from his birthday & just us fooling around. I use to always question why my parents like video taping everything. Now I know why." She said. "I wasn't ready to clean out his stuff. I just started crying & the next thing I knew, I was throwing his things around the room. I made a bigger mess then he did." She laughed slightly & then started taking deep breathes. "I miss him so much!"

I wrapped my arm around her & shushed her again.

_**::::::**_

We sat there for about an hour. I turned to her & saw she was falling asleep. I moved slowly, trying not to wake her & picked her up. I carried her to her room & placed her on the bed.

I walked back into Jeremy's room & sighed. '_It shouldn't stay like this.'_ I thought. I put the remainder of the clothes in the bag & moved all the boxes to the corner. I pulled up the blankets of the bed & made it look somewhat neat.

I walked back into Kim's room & saw her on the computer, watching something. I walked to the bed & sat down next to her. The video ended as I sat down & she looked at me.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. She gave me a weak smile & leaned her head on my shoulder. She clicked next & the video played.

It was Kim & her mother baking a cake for Jeremy. Every time Kim laughed in the video, I couldn't help but smile. When Kim screamed because her dad threw flour in her face, Kim giggled.

We sat there for hours watching videos of Jeremy & Kim or Her parents. Even a few of us & the gang joking around. Kim fell asleep on me & I couldn't get up. I didn't wanna wake her so I stayed still & texted Kate that something came up & I was sleeping at Milton's. I got comfy & closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I told you that letter would come back. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written for this story.**

**Here's a look at Chapter 14.**

* * *

Jack moved his hand & was surprised when he didn't feel anyone next to him. He opened his eyes & slowly sat up in the bed. He heard low voices & snapped his head to the side of the bed.

He scooted over & saw Kim watching a video on the laptop again. This time it was of him, Jerry, Kim & Jeremy. He watched, not making a sound.

**_The kids were now in the living room. Kim was sitting next to the computer, Jack was sitting on the couch, watching Jerry teach Jeremy how to dance. Jerry then left the room for a moment, Jack took the opportunity to sneak up behind Jeremy._**

**_He picked him up & started spinning him around, like he was a superhero. Kim laughed at them & Jeremy was screaming. Jack threw him down on the couch & Kim continued her laughing._**

**_"You think it's funny, Kimmie?" Jeremy asked._**

**_"Yeah, Kimmie. Do you?" Jack asked. Kim shot him a look._**

**_"Yes I do!" Kim said._**

**_"Jack, it's Kim's turn!" Jeremy yelled. Before Kim could register what he meant, Jack threw Kim over his shoulder & she shrieked._**

**_"JACK!" Jack started spinning her around & Kim hid her face & squealed. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN!"_**

**_Jerry walked back into the room & started laughing at the cute- should-be couple- moment between Jack & Kim._**

**_"JACK! I'M GETTING DIZZY!" Kim yelled. Jack stopped spinning & walked to the couch. He threw her down, but Kim grabbed his shirt & pulled him down on top of her._**

**_They burst into a laughing fit, Jack still on top of Kim. Jerry took out his phone & snapped a picture before he cleared his throat. They stopped laughing & Jack helped her up._**

"That was a good day." Jack said. Kim snapped her head to the bed & saw Jack awake. She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for today. **

**I'll update again sometime this week!**

**LOVE YA! :P**


End file.
